


Its Wrong But I Cant Let You Go, I Need You.

by Dannogirl123



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Child Abuse, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannogirl123/pseuds/Dannogirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Roleplay that me and my friend began doing and i really love it and wanted to share it with all the other Stony fans! Steve is a student and is abused by his farther, he doesn't tell anyone because he's also hiding the fact that hes gay from everyone. Theres only one person he can tell and that's Tony Stark his teacher, the more he talks to Tony the more his true feelings for the teacher surface and the more Tony begins to feel the same way. But this relationship is not aloud and must be kept secret but will Tony be able to stand aside when Steve continues to get hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold me close and Please don't let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on this website. It is a roleplay so sorry if there is some mistakes in the writing , it is not finished of course and i will be updating it very regularly. Sorry if it leaves you on a cliff hanger but that's as far as we get before i pass out. The story is so much better then how the summary puts it, please give it a read it would mean a lot i hope you like it :) ~

Tony sighed as he looked at his watch. The day was almost over. He just had to repeat it to himself every five minutes. He heard the warning bell ring, and waited for everyone to start filing into his class. It had not been a good day to say the least. Lots of students bugging him, being rude, forgetting their homework. It was always something. He smiled when he saw Steve Rogers walking in through his classroom doors. He liked this kid. Steve was always so bright and actually seemed interested in his class.  
Steve walked in casually school had been pretty tough today , what with practice and lessons and all he was patted on the back by his best friend Bucky as he walked in he smiled but looked to the ground as Bucky walked away, recently ever since Bucky won that scoring touchdown last week everyone had been wanting their time with him, and Steve was happy Bucky was getting the fame don't get him wrong but he just missed hanging with his friend was all, well at least he had one more lesson before the end of the day , with Mr Stark . Steve liked the guy sure he was sarcastic but the guy talked to Steve like he was well Steve , like he wasn't the captain of the football team or top of the art class no just Steve. He gave a soft smile to the teacher as he walked in and sat down , he didn't look for long because well i guess you could say Steve had a bit of a teacher crush on the handsome man.

After everyone was in the room, Tony stood up and began to greet everyone as he passed out the first set of papers. "Alright guys, I warned you about this test two weeks ago. I hope you remembered, or at least paid attention." He laughed as the students groaned. When he handed the packet to Steve he gave him a soft wink, knowing he would ace it, just like he did every time. He returned to his desk. "You guys got forty minutes to the final bell, annnnd begin."  
Steve gave a reassuring smile to the man but looked away when the man smiled at him, well you couldn't really blame him the man had class and was handsome. Steve didn't really need to revise that much for this topic it was pretty much stuff he already knew about. He put his head down as he began working on it.  
Tony smiled as he sat down at his desk. He watched the students as they worked. Half of the time had past, and he looked to his watch. "Alright, half point, guys." He spoke loud enough for them all to hear. He waited and jumped slightly when he heard the final bell.

Steve smiled at his finished paper he was pretty proud with it. Everyone pretty much ran out the classroom throwing their papers in the direction of Mr.Stark's desk , some even fell on the floor, Steve took his time throwing his bag back over his shoulders then carrying his paper to the front he looked down at the floor and picked up the discarded papers and placing it in a pile on the desk along with his on top. He smiled down at it and kinda jumped slightly remembering he wasn't the only one in the room.  
Tony laughed as he picked papers up with Steve. 

"Thanks, buddy." He patted the students back. "What are you plans for the weekend?" He asked as he sorted the papers. He knew the boy's parents were always gone away on business, and knew he really did not do much other than school projects.  
Steve shrugged "Hmm, uh stay home i guess. I kinda have ...a art project i haven't yet finished ..so i guess i could finally get that done." Steve kinda scratched the back of his neck realizing how boring his life really sounded when he said it out loud a boy like him would be expected to go out to parties but Steve was in all honesty pretty awkward when it came to social get together s especially parties with drunk girls, or even boys for that matter.  
Tony laughed and nodded. "You never take a break do you?" He smiled up to him as he straightens the last papers, the final student handing theirs in and leaving. "You should be out having fun. That project isn't due for two weeks." He laughed.

"Haha, i don't really do..parties, their not really my kinda thing." Steve said softly, "I like to get things done so they don't bother me later on, i wont have to worry about it coming back to bite me in the ass." Steve said , Steve watched the man laugh and it was a good look for him Steve thought to himself but shook those thoughts .  
"Alright." Tony nodded as he played with his pen. He really liked this kid. There was nothing wrong with him. He was nice. He was smart. Tony looked down as he began to mess wit the papers. "Well, I'm going to stay over tonight and do these papers." he sighed. "I suppose I'm not like you and I wait til the last minute to do things. I'm still backed up from last week." He laughed.

Steve laughed softly "Well, i could help you if you'd like...I-i mean i dont have to get that project in right away and my parents come home pretty late nowadays...it can get pretty boring(lonely) sat at home alone for a hours." Steve shrugged, "I wouldn't mind helping out to pass my time." Steve smiled sweetly.  
"Oh?" Tony looked at his stacks of papers. "Well, I mean, you don't have to, Steve." He spoke. "I could use the help, but I know you will probably want to get home, plus, I don't want you to miss your bus." He spoke. "I know you are not far...." He looked to his watch. "If you help, I will get you some food and take you home." He laughed.  
"I don't mind really, i don't HAVE to but i want to." Steve smiled softly "Helping people is kinda my thing, i dont take the bus most days anyway too crowded." Steve shook his head ,"I normally walk home, i don't live far." Steve stated "Well that sounds good."  
Tony smiled and pulled out an extra chair from the closet. "Here. Just sit and grade. The sooner we are done, the sooner we can grab a bite and I can get you home." he spoke, He did not know the boy probably wanted to stay with the man as long as he could.

Steve nodded , saying thanks he did want to actually spend time with the man as much as he could not to try anything but beside his crush on the man, he did genially like spending time with him and enjoyed his company. "Well lets get started then." Steve said .  
A few hours passed, it began to get dark, and they were close to being done. "Oh, damn." Tony spoke. "It's getting late." He huffed. "We can stop by and get some burger king or something. I probably need to get you home." He spoke.  
Steve nodded, and smiled "Right." He felt a small tug in his gut realizing his time with Tony was over, and he'd have to go back to his home...his sweet...sweet...home. Steve finished the last one he was on "Geez whos even is this, they got 99% of the questions wrong, surprised they got their name right-" Steve looked to the cover "Oh, that makes sense Clint Barton." Steve chuckled, "He falls asleep in most lessons." Steve chuckled slightly, "Well that sounds good." Steve stood picking up his bag, he tried to hold back a laugh as he realized as Tony stood that he was actually ever so slightly taller then the teacher he couldn't help but giggle.  
Tony looked up to him as he giggled. Tony was really short for a man. Steve was a bit taller. It made him laugh as well. He wasn't that much taller, so he let it slide. Finally after they picked up a few burgers. He handed Steve his bag with his food. "Alright, well, I will see you Monday, hope you get your project done." He winked to him.  
Steve smiled but looked away as a light blush played his cheeks "Yeah well see you Monday, have a great weekend." Steve smiled, he felt his phone buzz and he picked it up, it was his mom "Oh hey mom how is-Oh...well yeah,no dad hasn't come back yet...but mum!-.....yeah i know...i-i bring flowers round for you tomorrow Ok? Ok...bye...no..its fine i-i find somewhere to stay..bye ..love you." Steve said softly as he hanged up and looked down at the phone in his hands.  
Tony heard about half of the conversation. "Hey?" He spoke as they pulled into Steve's driveway. "Whats going on?" He asked. "Your parents not home?" He asked as he looked to the seemingly empty house.

Steve looked up from his phone trying to hide the sadness in his eyes "Huh?...oh yeah, my mom has been in hospital for the past week and a half, and as for my dad...he...he comes and goes.." Steve said softly, "I lost my keys back about a week ago." Steve said "B-but its ok...i-i could just ...call a friend or...something." Steve said looking to his feet again.  
Tony looked around and then to his dashboard to see the clock flashing 7pm. "Um..." He did not need to do this. He could be fired if word got around that someone especially a student stayed with him a night. "Listen...if you kind of keep it between us..." He sighed. "I guess you can come to my house." He spoke. "it's not much, but there is a nice couch you could sleep on." He laughed.  
Steve looked up to Tony wonder and hope in his eyes "R-really? i wouldn't want to intrude , and really i don't mind staying with you i just don't want to cause trouble for you Mr Stark." Steve said softly, "The couch actually sounds really good right about now."  
Tony laughed as he put the car into reverse. "It's fine, Steve. Just don't go tossing it up at school. I could get into trouble." He shook his head. "You know how rumors work." He huffed as he continued down the street, hooking a right. "I live on Harmony ave." He laughed. He always found the names of the streets silly here. "It won't take too long."  
"Thanks Mr Stark this really means a lot, " Steve smiled sweetly but then looked away "And of course, i wont tell no one Come on you know me , i'm not stupid." Steve smiled then looked out the window "That's a funny name for a street." Steve said softly to himself.

Tony laughed, he knew Steve would not say it to anyone. He did not want it to slip out either. Finally, after ten minutes, They turned up in a short drive. "Annnd here we are." He laughed as he parked the car, stepping out. He moved to the backseat and grabbed his case full of things from school. "Come on, its not much but I'll show you around."  
"Haha...my house isn't exactly something amazing either." Steve said, following the man inside holding his bag close to him which carried his stuff and his sketchbook that he loved dearly, he followed him inside and after Tony said it was ok Steve sat down on the sofa , he sat up straight , he was a polite person and believed in being respectful in someone else s home.  
Tony smiled as he moved around the boy, setting his own stuff up. "Well, this is clearly the living room." He laughed. "In there is the kitchen, and then just the extra room, or hallways, if you can call it that, then the bathroom." He smiled. "Its small, but I don't have company, so its perfect size for someone as short and to themselves as me." He joked as he walked into the kitchen, setting his food bag down.  
"Haha well i guess it would fit a man of your size perfectly." Steve joked lightly with a smile, he took his bag from the floor and took out his sketchbook he began flicking through the pages of his doodles and stopped on a half finished picture he'd been working on it was a guy stood by a big window looking outside to the blossom trees outside on a spring day, the man was wearing a suit and tie but had no face , Steve could never place the expression or even the features of the man he was drawing whatever he tried just never seemed right.  
Tony laughed and heated up his food. He walked back into the living room, seeing Steve's work. "Wow!" he choked on his burger. "That is amazing, Steve." Tony smiled as he sat next to him. He was not sure if the boy wanted him to see them or not, but that did not stop him from looking. He noted the half naked men and thought that it was just for art. He never was good at it. "Wow..." He looked on.

Steve blushed a dark shade of red and stuttered slightly "W-what really? these are just doodles...and...stuff." Steve said weary slightly of all the pictures he had drawn before , "Thank you Mr Stark, its nice to get compliments for my work every now and then, although i don't really show this note book to anyone." Steve said with a soft smile.  
"Oh." Tony pulled back. "Well, I did not mean to just pry." He laughed as he took another bite. "Also, forgive me, but I worked right through lunch today." He spoke covering his mouth. "You can warm yours up as well if you want. I like hot hot food." He laughed. He took a sip of his water.  
Steve smiled "its fine really, i don't mind so much if its you . I mean i don't exactly want people at school to see it is all." Steve said, "Haha , don't worry your hungry i get it, and i'll have mine later thank you." Steve nodded.  
Tony nodded as he used his cleaner hand to look at the book in Steve's lap. "Wow." He spoke as he flipped through. He started to notice one thing about every sketch and drawing. He was not going to say anything, but he did wonder. All of them were men. "So uh, why don't you want anyone at school to see these?" he asked as he leaned over Steve, still flipping through the sketch pad.  
Steve swallowed and looked away for a moment "I...its not so much, i'd mind..i mean they'll find out-i mean see eventually....i.um , well its just i-" Steve words were getting all muddled together he wiped a hand over his forehead to try and collect his thoughts he sighed and tried ounce more "Its just, i feel like if people knew me....the real me..they wouldn't be so proud of me and love me the way they do now.." Steve sighed looking to the floor, "They wont look up to me , they'll think i'm...i'm.." Steve felt tears squirming at the back of his eyes, he blinked his eyes and held them back , he put a strong smile on and shook his head "Its ..not important, never mind." Steve said softly.

"Whoa." Tony sat his food down, wiping his hands on the napkin he brought. He could easily see the boy was about to become upset. He put his arm around his broad shoulders, patting his arm. "Come on, Steve..." He sighed. "It's alright, I wont say anything about it." He smiled softly. "There is nothing wrong with being who you are, and don't let anyone tell you anything different." He poked his chest. He was usually a good person to come to for talking about anything. Steve didn't have to come out and say it for Tony to figure it out. "It's alright." Tony shook Steve's shoulder.  
Steve smiled sadly, and couldn't bring himself to look at Tony right now. He felt better knowing the teacher would not think of him differently because of what he liked. He took a deep breath "Thank you Mr Stark...its just...i don't want people to hate me."Steve said softly. His heart always felt dark every time he spoke about these kind of things.  
"Steve, come on." He turned Steve's head with his hand to look at him. "I'm not going to hate you, I don't think of you any differently." He laughed. "You act like its the worse thing in the world."  
Steve face was slightly already hot he blinked a couple of times his baby blue eyes looking into those brown ones looking back at him, he felt his heart do a flip "My farther is homophobic, its just another reason for him to hi-" Steve stopped himself from finishing that sentence he sighed. Suddenly the more he thought of his farther the more he felt the need for his hands to hold his arms protectively hiding the true marks beneath.  
Tony could see there was something clearly wrong. "Steve, Steve look at me." He huffed, making Steve face him again. He could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He had been there. Everything this boy was going through, Tony had done it and overcome it. "It will be alright." he spoke softly. "My dad was an heavy drinking." He spoke. "My mom was always gone." He laughed weakly. He pushed his glasses up. "It...it gets better." He nodded.  
Steve smiled ever so slightly "I-i hope so..." Steve said , "I just want him to stop hurting my mom..i just want her safe, nothing else matters to me." Steve said, he could help the way his heart was doing small flips every time Tony made him look at him. He could feel his heart racing "Thank you...Mr Stark... for everything." Steve said softly.  
Tony sighed. "It's fine...but there is not a lot you can do...just be there for your mom." He spoke. "I need to get a shower..." Tony sighed as he pulled away. "Just...I will be right back, it's just been a long day, and you can take one later if you want, I have stuff that would fit you to sleep in." He laughed as he stood up. "I..." He looked to a built in shelf behind the couch. "I think you'd get a kick looking at these." He pulled out a grey photo album. "Here." He smiled weakly as he tossed it where he was just sitting. "I'll be right back..." and with that, he was in the small rounded hallway and in the bathroom.

Steve looked blankly at the photo album but became curious, he opened it and saw pictures of Tony wow he looked handsome even more so in these pictures but then he saw pictures of Tony with a man , a very good looking man . They were holding hands and ...kissing...and looking....completely...in love. Steve heart must of hit his stomach because it sure did feel like it. He felt a tug on his gut as he continued the torture and looked through them all he , after a minute or two he couldn't hold looking through them anymore and pushed it away from him on the coffee table , he left it open on Tony with the man on what looked like a romantic holiday on a beach and they were both looking at each other with what looked like complete love. Steve knew the signs he pushed it away and sat back on the sofa letting the reality sink back in that Tony was a teacher and that was all he'd ever be to Steve and nothing would change that , Steve took his shoes off and curled up on the sofa and before he knew it he felt his eyes go heavy and flutter shut as sleep over took him. Maybe his dreams would be less harsh then reality.Steve rubbed his wet eyes and fell asleep curled up into a small ball on the sofa with shouldn't be right considering how tall and well built he was. And now he just looked small and innocent.

Tony took a longer shower than he meant to. He was a bit stressed to say the least. Not only had today gone bad, all until Steve showed up, but now Steve had problems now. He sighed as he finished up, wrapping a towel around him. He stepped out and walked through his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and a red t shirt. He was still dripping wet as he walked into the living room seeing Steve. "Hey, buddy, wake up." Tony smiled as he patted the boys feet. He moved the photo album sadly, sitting it back on the shelf.  
Steve eyes fluttered slightly before the bright orbs came into view, he sat up straight away slightly tense but then he relaxed slightly "Oh..uh sorry...i must of dozed off." Steve said looking away, wow did Tony look good when he just got out the shower-NO! Steve stop those thoughts right now, hes your teacher nothing more get it into your head "I'm...i'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble.I never meant for any of this to happen , i'm gratefully sorry." Steve said with a soft smile.  
"Steve, you're never a bother to me." He looked back to the bookshelf. "The man in those pictures was my lover..." He smiled sadly. "Back before I came here almost six years ago." He sighed. "He died in a car wreck back home." Tony spoke. "It...it happens...but you have to get over things that try to hold you back." Tony smiled sadly. "I moved here shortly after to start over." He smiled. "Not trying to drop this all on you at once, but you're still young." Tony sat on the chair opposite to where Steve was sitting, his hair dripped wet on his shirt. "You can overcome anything."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Stark, really i'am." Steve said softly, he placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes "May he rest in peace and looked down upon you with a smile upon his face and love in his heart." Steve said then fluttered his baby blues back open and slightly blushed "S-sorry, its something me and my mom do" Steve explained, the tips of Steve's ears were red , seriously this guy was just ridiculous.

Tony smiled. "Thank you, Steve. It means a lot to me." He stood up, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't talk about him much, especially not to anyone here." He laughed. "You would have liked him." He patted Steve's neck, pulling back. "I wish you could have met him." he smiled. He sat down next to Steve, sighing softly. "What I was saying...is that bad things always happen, and there will be jerks no matter where you go, but you always should be you..." He placed his hand on Steve's knee, patting softly.  
Steve's heart was seriously going to explode at this point, every part of him Tony had touched was making him melt like ice under fire but he stayed strong he could not let Tony know of his crush...or was it even a crush ? Steve nodded and smiled "Yes, thank you. I will remember that." Steve said , "I'm glad i could talk to you Mr Stark." Steve said softly.  
"You can always talk to me, Steve." He smiled as he removed his hand. "I'm always here." He yawned. "I'm also tired." he huffed. "I need to get those papers done, though." He sided as he looked over to his large roll top desk. "I suppose they can wait til in the morning." He laughed. "You going to shower? Or do you just want some sleeping clothes?"  
"Um...i could do with a shower had football practice today." Steve smiled , he got up and stretched slightly, he went to take a shower and groaned as his thoughts battled each other , he sighed as he let the water run down him. He washed him self down then stepped out the shower , he slowly stepped out of the bathroom wrapping himself in a towel. Dripping wet he shook his hair like a dog does when it gets wet .

Tony walked up to Steve, smiling as he handed him some clothes. "Just hang that towel up when you are done." He laughed. "There are some sweats and some shirts. Just find what fits you." He laughed. He walked into the kitchen, turning lights off. "I think I'm about to pass out on you though." He spoke. "You can either take the bed, and I'll sleep out here, or you can take the couch and I keep my bed." He winked to him.  
Steve smiled awkwardly, he was half naked in nothing but a towel and Tony was winking at him well that didn't help with his blushing situation , he got dressed and dried his hair with the towel before hanging it where he was told "Pushing someone from their bed isn't right just because i'm a guest doesn't mean i get privileges. You can keep your bed, im fine with the sofa." Steve nodded in confirm before walking over to the sofa and plopping down on it.  
Tony laughed as Steve plopped down on the sofa. "Alright, well, I'm going to head off to bed." He smiled. "Just hang that towel up and any close you don't pick, just come into the bedroom and set them on the dresser if you don't mind." He spoke, turning with a yawn. "You wont wake me." he laughed as he walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open. Tony soon being swallowed by the dark room.

Steve nodded, he got dressed and put the clothes back into the dresser Tony told him to put them in , he threw a glance at Tony's sleeping figure and although his heart did a general twist at the sight he sighed and pushed that all aside. "goodnight mister Stark." Steve said with a soft half smile, as he left the room.shutting the door behind he walked to the sofa and laid down before slowly slipping back to sleep.  
Tony shifted back and forth in his sleep. He woke, sweating, which he always hated. He took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor along with the blankets. He hated being hot. He curled into his large pillow, sighing as he fell back to sleep.  
Steve heard noises from the bedroom, he tried not to move but then he got concerned so he got up just to check he was ok. He saw how he twisted and turned and his heart jumped in panic "Mr..Stark hey, shh its ok. Go back to sleep just a nightmare, its not real." Steve said smoothly to help him calm down in his sleep, he moved his hand from where it was on Tony's forehead, he couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on the man's chest. Fuck he was gorgeous , Steve thought to himself biting his lip he pulled his gaze away, "Sleep well." He said getting up and moving away from the sleeping man .

Tony's eyes opened as he stirred slowly. "Steve?" He called out, his eyes still shut slightly as he looked to the figure of the boy in the light of the doorway. "Whats wrong?" He asked, not aware that the boy was only checking on him. He rolled over, his chest showing perfectly in the light coming from the living room.  
Steve swallowed dryly he racked his eyes away and to the floor as it was not helping at all that the man was shirtless "N-nothing, i was just checking...that you were ok. i heard stirring is all, i-i sorry to of disturbed, please. go back to sleep."Steve said worry and panic lacing his voice, his cheeks a bright pinky color.  
"Hey." Tony yawned as he patted the bed. He figured the boy was just telling him that. "Steve, if you need to talk--" He patted the bed softly. "You can talk." He yawned again. "To me whenever you need to." He rubbed his eyes.  
Steve closed his eyes , "No. I don't need to talk. I-i just-i'm fine." Steve said , "Just go back to sleep, don't worry about me." Steve said , god just put a god dam shirt on praise the lord for sweatpants bagginess because certain parts of him were enjoying the sights that he was seeing.  
"Steve, come here." Tony huffed as he slowly sat up. It was still dark in the bedroom, but Tony could see him a bit better now. "You're not going to bother me." He smiled tiredly. "I was having a nightmare anyways, and it got hot." He stood up moving to his wall to mess with the thermostat, turning it down.  
Steve took a deep breath closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them and taking a couple of steps into the bedroom, his heart was too loud and his thoughts were driving him nuts. He fiddled with his hands and was staring at the floor "Well i still feel like a bother.I was just checking you were ok is all."  
"It's fine." Tony spoke as he moved to sit back on the bed. "I just, was having a bad dream, and I tend to move about a lot when I get...I don't know. Antsy in a bad dream I guess." He laughed. He patted the bed for Steve to sit down. "Whats the matter, something is bothering you." He smiled sadly.

Steve shook his head "Nothing is bothering me." Steve lied as he nervously sat down beside Tony, every cell in his body telling him to get up and go before something bad happened, Steve was staring at his hands that were sat in his lap. He looked up after the man spoke "I'm sorry to hear that, it cant be good to be having nightmares this much."  
Tony laughed as he laid back down, looking at the boy. "It's alright." He laughed. "I'll live, I'm sure." he winked to him. Not really trying to make anything happen, but it's just what he did. He winked all the time. Especially to Steve...

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, you can go back in there if you want, I'm just..." He stopped talking. Lonely. This was the first time he had had anyone in his house since he moved...  
Steve smiled softly, "No its alright, we can keep each other company." Steve said softly, he knew the look on Tony's face because it was often the one he wore on his face when he was alone inside. He patted Tony's shoulder feeling the soft skin under his palm , "Its ok." Steve said before pulling his hand away .  
Tony's breath caught in his throat as he felt Steve's hand touch him. He had not had anyone in his bed with him since...  
"I...I'll be alright. I just get lonely." He laughed weakly, trying to mask the pain he was feeling. Steve was just a kid compared to him...he was his student!  
"You...you don't have to stay here..." He looked to his bed sadly. He knew nothing good could come of this...  
"I-i don't mind honest." Steve said, "i know the feeling." Steve said half smiling, Steve patted his shoulder again "But its gonna be ok don't worry about that." Steve nodded, Steve looked found his own words were getting trapped on their way past his lips.  
Tony looked away. He knew this was not going to end well. No matter how much he wanted it. "Fuck. Never mind." He pushed Steve's hand away from him. "I don't---I just want to be alone, so just, go back to the living room." He huffed as he looked to the boy. "Go on, Steve, just go, alright?"  
Steve heart sunk."Oh...oh ok..I-i i-m sorry i-i just wanted to...i um..i shouldn't ..i never should of..." Steve looked away and got up falling over his own feet, he felt his tears well up behind his eyes and backed up suddenly closing down and letting all the walls close around him. "I will just...g-go away...s-sorry." Steve closed the door behind him and walked back to the front room hurriedly , he curled up on the sofa and held himself . He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes tightly as tears ran down his face. He was used to crying silently on his own it was nothing new. He held his arms across his face and just wanted everything to disappear. He ounce again felt alone , which again was nothing new.  
Tony watched as Steve left, his own heart breaking. "Dammit." He choked as he stood up, slowly. "Steve..." He called out as he walked through the dark room, finally finding his door. He opened it and his heart broke further when he saw Steve wrapped under a blanket. "Steve." He spoke sadly as he walked over to the boy. He pulled the blanket back, shaking his head as he got down on one knee. "Please." he huffed as he pulled the boy up into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, buddy." He huffed. "I'm a dick, I'm sorry." he patted his back. "I just, I'm so use to being alone...." He huffed.

Steve trembled slightly , quivering as Tony removed the blanket he didn't want to listen he just wanted the world to go away he wanted to disappear into nothing. "I-i'm just a screw up, i-i ruin everything...My dad thinks i'm a waste o-of space." Steve said tears streaming down his face, he didn't really registrar that Tony was actually hugging him. "Hes right." Steve whole body was just a mess and he wanted to just crumble. His grip tightened on the other man, "I;m nothing." Steve murmured sadly to himself  
Tony shook his head, trying to be the strong one for Steve. "Shh, come on. Get up." He made the boy stand to his feet. "Come on." Tony began to pull Steve to the bedroom. "I'm here for you." He spoke, shutting the door behind them so it was almost pitch black. The moonlight coming in through the bedroom window, allowing them to see each other, but only barely. "Just let go, Steve, break down if you have to, but I'm here." He sat the boy down on the bed. "I'm right here.' His grip tightened, rubbing Steve's back sweetly.  
Steve let himself be dragged along, his tears didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon anyway, he was just being dragged along like a emotionless robot without feelings he held the other man tightly like he didn't want to let go and the world could end and he still wouldn't. "I-i just want to matter.." Steve said, his face was slightly nuzzling Tony's neck where his head was on Tony's shoulder, it wasn't meant to happen it just did. "no matter what i do no one is proud of me"

"Oh, shhh." Tony cooed as he sat down on the bed, his back to the headboard as he cradled Steve in his arms. "Come, on buddy, you matter to me." He patted his back. "Come on, don't cry, I'm right here, Steve." He huffed. He hated seeing his student like this. "Just...shh....calm down...it's alright...I'm proud of you." He smiled weakly. He patted his back, rubbing in small comforting circles over the fabric of his shirt. "You're smart. You're the nicest guy I've ever met." He smiled. He began listing everything he liked about the boy, going deeper and deeper as time went on. "You're beautiful..." He spoke, instantly shutting his mouth. Dammit, he knew this was a bad idea.  
Steve's heart wanted to sink a happy song and soar around his chest. Steve was holding Tony like his life depended on it, his voice was broken as he listen to Tony talk god did he really feel like that? Steve blushing cheeks were finding it hard to cope right now good thing he wasn't looking at Tony. Then Tony said the last words and something struck Steve a small silent barely noticeable on the teens face appeared ".....I think your beautiful too." Steve said softly.

Tony chuckled. "There you go...smile..." He tilted Steve's face up to look him into his eyes. "It's dark and I can still tell how beautiful you are when you smile..." He smirked to him. "I'm proud of you, Steve. You're a good kid, and you're smart as hell...." He laughed. Their faces were inches apart at this point, Tony could feel Steve's breath on his lips as he smiled.  
Steve blinked his eyes a couple of times letting the tears fall down, he slowly opened them revealing his baby blues ounce more. Steve was so close to Tony's face that his heart wanted to break out his chest. He blushed a deep red "I-i smile when i'm around you..." He said softly, truth more then anything else. Sure he smiled but his happiest smiles were when he was in Tony's classes or he stayed after classes to help out. "Hah, your smarter then me.." he said softly.  
Tony smiled, letting his hand slip from Steve's chin and run down his neck sweetly. "I think it would be good for the both of us...if we slept in my bed tonight." He smiled as he quickly leaned forward, placing the softest of kisses to Steve's lips, only to pull away ask quickly as it had happened. He smiled, running a hand through Steve's hair as he rested his back against the headboard, his bare chest rising and falling with his breaths.  
Steve felt like his whole world just stopped, Tony's lips were so soft against his and he couldn't believe that just happened. Everywhere Tony touched left a path of burning pleasure in its wake. He couldn't help but follow Tony as he leaned back resting a hand on Tony's chest he leaned forward resting his forehead against Tony's their lips inches away, Steve licked his lips "Yeah..."

Tony smiled as he felt the boy lean into him. The man allowed his hands to rest on Steve's shoulders, pulling him forward again, this lips meeting once more. He kissed him this time with a bit more meaning behind it, tilting his head before pulling back again. He loved the way the boy's lips felt against his. He ran a hand through Steve's short blonde hair. "God, you are utterly perfect..." He huffed, slightly out of breath from the kiss.  
Steve whimpered against his lips kissing back just as gentle and soft, Steve found himself blushing and becoming addictive to Tony's lips quiet easily. He leaned into the other man's touch "Only you think so.." Steve gave a soft smile. Steve licked his lips as he looked up at Tony his heart skipping a beat every time Tony touched his hair.  
Tony continued to run his hand through his hair, stopping on the back of his neck to hold his head still. "That's good enough isn't it...?" He smiled as he used his grip on the boy's neck to pull him up into another kiss, this one filled with more fire. More passion. He let out a groan as he allowed his tongue to slip into the boy's mouth, opening his lips, allowing him more access to him. "Mmm..." He hummed as he tilted his head, his other hand moving to grip at his hip, making him crawl into his lap, straddling his legs as he kissed him deeper.  
Steve couldn't believe this was happening his heart was pounding loudly, he kissed Tony like it was the only thing he knew how to do, he shivered in Tony's arms when he felt Tony's tongue enter his mouth .Steve panted breathless and nodded blushing deeply . He dove back in and licked at Tony's lips , biting the tender flesh of his bottom lip gently but he was still nervous and delicate. Steve pushed his chest against Tony's and let his thighs bracket Tony's hips.

This continued for a few more moments before Tony pulled back, taking a deep breath. "Steve..." He moaned, shifting on the bed, trying to get comfortable. "It's been so long..." He let his hand reach and touch the side of Steve's face. He had not been with anyone since his lover, and he was not sure if Steve had ever even been with anyone. He was not going to push his luck. He actually liked this kid, and he wasn't going to ruin it. "We don't have to do this..." He spoke, rubbing Steve's cheek. "I could just kiss you until morning came." He chuckled. Although the growing problem in his sweat pants were saying something different.  
Steve was panting slightly and his eyes were lidded , he slide his palms over Tony's chest and up to bracket his neck gently he leaned his forehead forward and slowly opened his eyes full of want and need. His cheeks were dark pink "I...want this.. I've wanted this..for-for so long...i don't want it to end, i want you." Steve cupped Tony's cheeks with both his hands and stroked his fingers across Tony's goatee "You have a bit of a problem, anyway." Steve shuffled his hips forward thrusting ever so slightly forward , he let out a soft moan of his own when their growing erections brushed.

Tony's hands instantly gripped Steve's hips once he felt their erections brush. "Sh-Shit. Steve..." Tony let his head fall back. "It's been so long, Steve..." Tony huffed as he shifted, bucking up against the boy's crotch, the erections rubbing every time he did so. He stammered, letting his eyes fall shut. "I--aah--" He huffed, his own words cut off as he felt pleasure shoot through him when he brushed Steve again. It felt so amazing. "Have you?" He looked to him, kissing up at his lips. "Have you done this before?" He asked, his breath cracking.  
Steve moaned, he made a slightly high pitched noise when they rubbed against each other but he muffled it by biting his lip. When Tony asked the question that doomed upon him he looked away his cheeks going a dark red, thinking that it was suddenly over now. he debated lying but he could never lie to tony ".....N-no..." He murmured, suddenly looking very disappointed in himself for even being a virgin which was stupid .

"Really?" Tony asked, a smile playing his lips. "I can't tell you how hot that is." He chuckled as he pulled at Steve's shirt, quickly tossing it over his head, exposing his beautiful tone body. "Damn..." Tony huffed. "You sure you...you want me to be your first, Steve?" Tony asked, a weak smile playing. "M-Most people want it to be someone special..." He admitted, feeling slightly guilty if he was going to be the man that took Steve's virginity.  
Steve was suddenly filled with a blast of joy, the light returned to his eyes and he let the shirt be removed, he shivered as the cold air hit his skin. He held onto Tony "You are special to me.." Steve said softly, leaning his head against Tony's "Y-you always have been...you just n-never noticed." Steve said , at this point all the blood had gone south and just Tony looking at him was getting him all hot and bothered.  
Tony laughed softly. He ran his hand up Steve's side as he kissed at his lips once more. "I just don't want to hurt you..." He spoke, his fingers moving under the band of the boy's sweatpants. "I have not done anything in years." He admitted, a blush running to his cheeks. "I don't have any lube or condoms..." He spoke.  
Steve bit his lip hard "Then..we could do something else..." Steve said his mind wasn't really working 100% at the moment Steve thrust his hips forward again , when he felt Tony's fingers fiddling with the waistband of his sweatpants the teen began to shiver "Uhh , please Tonnnyy i just wanna feel you i-i just want you s-so bad.."Steve whimpered, nuzzling into Tony's neck his whole body heating up.

Tony moaned as he slowly began to pull at the boy's pants, tugging them down ever so slowly. "Dammit, Steve..." He huffed as he slid them down past his thighs, the boy's cock freeing from the fabric. Tony took no time in taking him into his hands, stroking him as he began to place kisses along his neck. "I---We don't have to fuc---do anything tonight." He spoke. He did not want to call it fucking. It seemed so meaningless. "I will make you feel great Steve, and I will get some things tomorrow if you don't mind waiting." He spoke softly, running his finger over Steve's head, smearing the pre-cum across his smooth flesh.  
Steve groaned against Tony's neck pushing into it, the feel of another man's hand around his dick was amazing and for it to be Tony's just made him burn with lust. He thrusted up into Tony's hand but at the same time rubbing down on Tony's straining cock. "Mmm, i can wait-aah" Steve moaned , he kissed at Tony's neck sucking marks into the skin he sucked just below the pulse point. "Only if i get to give you a blowjob." Steve purred innocently but at the same time very sexy if that was even possible?  
Tony nodded, tilting his head as he did, allowing the boy more room to play with his skin. "Yeah." he huffed, not being touched in so long will get to you. "Yeah, I want to feel your lips wrapped around me, Steve." he moaned, kissing the shell of the boy's ear, moaning into it softly. "I will suck you off too, if you want..." He moaned, licking his lips. It really had been a while. "I wanna see what you taste like...." He moaned again, his cock still clothed, pushing hard against the fabric.  
Steve moaned against Tony's neck biting down on it , nibbling it gently before sucking the skin between his lips . he thrusted into Tony's hand getting so hard so fast, he was already close to the edge "Mm, yeah Tonyy , pleasseee. I wanna taste you so bad, wanna m-make you feel good too." Steve face was blushing red and it had spread to his neck. He licked Tony's neck while his hips continued to rub down,

Tony knew the boy would not last long, especially if it was his first time with anything. He moved swiftly, pinning the boy to the bed as he began to kiss down his stomach. He pulled at his pants, throwing them to the ground as he kissed lower and lower. "Me first." He winked to Steve as he began to kiss and lap at his cock, holding it in his hand as he did. He gripped him at the base and slowly took him into his mouth.  
Steve threw his head back as he moaned loudly, his whole body set alight his mouth hanged up as he spreaded his thighs giving Tony more room "T-Tonyyy-aaaahhh-Oh my god!" Steve bite down on his thist to try and muffle his cry's. He shook like a leaf he let his fingers tangle in Tony's hair loving the feel of it against his skin. "Aa-aaah...Mmm..nn." Steve whimpered licking his lips.  
"Mmmmm." Tony bobbed up and down, sucking hard on the boy's cock as he moaned around him, stroking the base with his hand in sync with his mouth. He had not done this in years, but he was still good at it. "MMM." He hummed loudly, sending the vibrations right through Steve's cock.  
Steve licked his lips and let his eyes roll back into his head he had never felt something so amazing. "T-tony...i-i so ..close.." Steve whimpered petting the hair on Tony's head threading his fingers through his hair. "I-i need to aahh-nn" Steve moaned softly, Steve put his hands above his head, panting heavily, sweat glazing his toned body.  
Tony never thought he had ever seen something so hot in his life, having his favorite student panting and moaning under him, begging him to come. It was life changing. He cursed in his head, lapping at Steve's cock harder along with bobbing up and down faster. He wanted to taste him, feel him come down his throat, something he longed for. Lusted after. He moaned loudly, gripping at Steve's thighs, pushing them apart, going down further.  
"AAAHH! TONYYYY!" steve howled as he climaxed , cumming long and hard. His whole body shook like a earthquake, he arched his back as his thighs spread as far as they could go the burning lust pooling between them. His vision went blurry as all he could hear was moans and Tony. He panted heavily trying to come back from it all, his arms above his head his chest rising and falling heavily "T-tony?.." Steve murmured wandering if he'd just woken up and it was all a dream.  
Tony grunted around Steve, stilling his mouth around the base of his cock, swallowing as much as he could, some spilling down past his chin. He huffed as he pulled back, licking his lips and lapping at Steve's leaking head again. "Yes?" He huffed, his cock leaking and dripping in his pants.

Steve smiled lazily, he blindly moved his hand out and ran a hand through tony's hair , his cheeks suddenly went dark pink again , he gripped the bed sheets as he asked "c-could i-i try to make u feel good t-too?" Steve asked nervously, with affection laced in his words. "i mean...only if u want to..." Steve murmured.  
Tony smiled, pulling back, still licking his lips. "Yeah." He smirked. He slowly snaked off the bed, gripping at his sweatpants. He smiled softly as he began to pull them down. Slowly, his cock freed from the fabric, coming to life as the pants pooled at his feet. He flushed red as he stepped out of them, gripping himself and moving back to the bed.  
Steve bite his lip watching Tony's sweatpants drop "So sexy..." He said softly to himself as if it was suppose to be a thought more then a word. He sat up on his knees mirroring Tony, he leaned forward and kissed Tony open mouthed and wet. He slithered his hand down and took over for Tony's hand doing what he'd do to himself, he pushed Tony onto his back and hovered over him , he swallowed visibly looking down at Tony made his throat dry "God..." He said softly, he leaned forward and began sucking on Tony's neck again while his hand worked Tony's shaft and his other hand played with Tony's balls.

"Oh, shit..." Tony laughed as Steve's hands worked him over. "You sure you're new to this." He teased as he kissed at steve's lips, bucking up into his hands. "God, Steve, it feels so goood." He moaned as he bucked up and down into the boy's fingers. "Shit." He cursed.  
Steve was glad that he was making the man feel good and every word that dropped from his lips made Steve shiver and work his hand faster, he kissed Tony one last time before trailing down his chest , he licked at his nipples like a timid kitten before sucking them gently he moved down further nuzzling Tony's hip before taking a deep breath and going down and laying between Tony's legs , he kissed both thighs then licked between his balls and all the way up to his shaft before taking the head inside his mouth sucking it and licking over the slit while his hands still palmed his balls.

Tony moaned lewdly each time the boy's mouth found his skin. "Steve...god..." Tony threw his head back, resting it on the pillow as his hands found Steve's beautiful blond hair. "Yes--ah...Steve...suck me babe, I'm close..." He moaned as his other hand came up and put his fist in his mouth so he did not scream out at the pure bliss he was receiving from Steve's mouth.  
Steve moaned softly every time Tony said something, the word 'babe' going straight to his already soft cock. Steve took a deep breath before engulfing Tony whole dick finally finding out what was so good about having a no gag reflex, he went so far Tony's dick hit the back of his throat and that even surprised Steve.  
"AH! Steve!" Tony whimpered as he bit down on his fist, knowing he would not last long at all like this. He cursed himself for not having condoms and lube. "Shit, Steve, ah---so close." He pulled at Steve's shoulder, causing him to move more on his cock. "Steve!" Tony shouted past his hand as he arched off the bed, letting out a grunt as he quickly came, filling the young man's mouth with his spend. "AH!" He huffed, arching still.  
Steve was slightly count of guard but he swallowed it down , he licked the head clean before pulling back licking his lips , his eyes lidded and dark. He was breathless , his hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed pink. "W-was..th-that good?" Steve asked softly, laying down next to Tony feeling like the happiest man on the planet.  
"Was that good?" Tony huffed as he looked to Steve with a crooked smile. "Yes....god yes that was amazing." Tony pulled Steve to him, laying side by side as he pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, tasting himself on the boy's lips and in his mouth. He moaned as he kissed him deeply, lapping at his mouth.  
Steve wrapped his arms around the other man pulling him close , whimpering against his lips. His cheeks heating up like a oven, his heart was ramming against his chest he had never felt this happy before it was almost like he could ignore the whole world and just be here with Tony. "R-really? i'm glad." Steve smiled grew slowly as he leaned his forehead against Tony's.

Tony ran his hand through Steve's hair, kissing him again with a soft moan. "Yeah, babe, you did just fine." He kissed him again before pulling the blankets from the floor over them. "Get some rest." He sighed as he began to get comfortable.  
The weekend continued like that, Steve stayed with Tony for the rest of the weekend because his mother wasn't back and he didn't want to be alone. They spent time together, Tony would continue marking papers and Steve would help and Steve would draw and Tony well would watch sometime without Steve actually knowing, they would play fight which would lead to making out and also cook things which also lead to making out and licking things off certain parts of the atamony. When Monday came Steve knew of course for both their sake they had to keep it all a secret which Steve could do , Steve and Tony would exchange looks in class but they were very good at keeping it hidden. After school Steve was walking out with Bucky and his mates, "God Ms Potts is so hot, dam." One said, "Nah, i think ms Hill is dam fine!" The other replied, Bucky just laughed as Steve looked nervously down. "What about you Steve who do you like?" Bucky asked, Steve knew he needed to tell the truth he couldn't hold it back forever "Uh...i don't really like girls...in that w-way." Steve said softly, "Wait what, you like penis? your a faggot? Hahaha." One laughed, Bucky silenced him "Is it true Steve? are you-" Steve looked up hopefully that his best friend would understand. But bucky broke under peer pressure of his buddies "Sucking dick like a faggot ?" Steve face dropped as he turned and walked away, Steve was fine though he was glad it was out in the open he no longer had to hide it, he grabbed a rose from the store and made his way to Tony's classroom .

He knew everyone had left it was just some teachers and janitor left. Anyway a student going to see a teacher nothing wrong with that, he opened the door and his eyes went wide and his heart shattered as he saw Tony pushed up against his desk with Ms Potts against him and so close that it looked like they were about to kiss. Potts blushed and stepped back "Oh hello Mr Rogers." Steve eyes didn't know where to look, his heart was shattering his whole world crashing down. "I-i m so s-sorry i just-i was , i thought i'd left some-thing here is all, i-i'm sorry for interrupting...i-i" Steve stuttered his brain on override , "What you got there?" Ms Potts asked sweetly trying to change subject she was looking at the rose in Steve's hand wrapped in lace "This?......its.....its n-nothing." Steve threw it in the bin, a ribbon and tag saying 'thank you Mr Stark for everything.' Steve walked out not being able to look at Tony as his heart felt like it was ripped from his chest and left to bleed, he ran as fast as his athletic legs could carry him. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he just let the wing carry him, rain drenching his clothes but even the coldness couldn't match his broken heart. He got home and heard a shriek he stormed inside and found his mother being gripped by his farther. 

He punched his farther square in the jaw , grabbing his mother and pulling her close "Mom ! mom are you ok? look at me." Steve held her face gently, she smiled at him and nodded "I'm fine baby." Steve was not prepared for the man tackling him to the floor, and punching him over and over, "You little bastard you pathetic runt!" The man shouted, his words cutting Steve like a knife, his mother screaming in horror. Steve tried to hold back tried to get him off but the man was too big "Your a pathetic piece of shit and no one will love you, i wish you were never born!" Steve heart sunk, his whole world went dark as he just stopped defending himself and let his farther beat him because he was right no one would love him, he was pathetic . The man left that night leaving Steve in his mothers arms crying , The next morning would be hard to explain the cuts and bruises , the cut on Steve lip and cheek and black eye on his right eye. Steve just wanted it all to end, all to go away...he wanted to stop feeling ...wanted it all to stop.....he wanted to be dead.  
Tony did not think that anyone would come back to his classroom. He knew he saw Steve run off with his friends as soon as the bell rang. He was grading his papers, knowing he would see the boy later that evening or the next day. When Miss Potts came in, Tony stood up with a nod. "Hey." He smiled. She was always on his mind, no matter how hard he tried to forget what they had. "Hey you..." She smiled.  
It started off innocent enough, talking, catching up. He wondered why the woman was just now coming to see him. "I kind of miss the old days Tony...when you first moved here." She smiled, stepping close to his standing form. "Pep, hey..." He tried to push her back. "Listen...you know since Mark...and I just wanted to seem..." He trailed off. "Normal?" She huffed. "Look, it is nothing against you, Pep.. you're beautiful...but I'm...I'm kind of seeing someone else." he smiled, thinking of the blonde boy that was all his. "Well...just give me another chance..." She stepped even closer, almost pushing him against the desk. "Pep..." He huffed as he shut his eyes. As soon as he heard the door to his room open, his eyes shot open in horror. When he saw it was Steve, his heart broke.

"Please, just go, Pepper." Tony huffed as he sat down in his desk, hands holding his head. The woman groaned and began to walk off. She did not have time for this.   
Tony sat there for a while, trying to think of a way he could justify what Steve had saw. Finally, he packed his things up and went for the door, but not before seeing the rose in the bin. He sighed sadly as he picked it up, tears prickling in his eyes. "Shit..." He cursed, his voice breaking. "God dammit." he huffed as he quickly ran out to his car. It was already late, and Tony drove looking for Steve on the streets. It was coming a storm, and Tony could barely see in front of his car anyways. He got home, soaking wet, it being late, he took out his phone, trying to not get it as wet as he was. He pulled up Steve's number, cursing as his wet fingers slipped over the keys. "Dammit to fuck." He huffed as he finally began to call the boy. No answer. "Dammit!" He threw his phone down, looking over to a clock. It was late...he did not know what to do. He grabbed his car keys, braving the storm and heading to the boys house. Not caring if his parents were there or not. Once there, he saw a small red car, which he could only assume was his mothers. He looked at his watch 8pm. He was nuts...He lifted his hand, knocking on the door.

Steve heard the knock at the door, he opened it slowly his body shaking . He only just got his mother to go back to her apartment where it was safe and where his farther didn't know where she was until morning, he told her he'd be fine but truth be told Steve's farther could come back and finish the job. But it wasn't him it was Tony stood at the door, he didn't know whether he wanted to slam the door shut or crawl into Tony's arms, Steve was trying not to look at Tony he was finding it hard not to cry right now. "W-what do y-you want." Steve couldn't speak.  
"Oh my god....Steve..." Tony took a step forward, stopping before the process would quickly become breaking an entering. "Steve...please...you are hurt, let me in...I will take care of you and explain. Please..." Steve could probably not tell the man was crying at this point from how stormy it was outside. What was water and what was tears? Even Tony was not sure anymore. "Steve, please, please, babe. Let me come in...I'm so sorry..."  
Steve lip began to quiver , he put the heel of his palm against his eye to try and stop the tears , his whole heart reaching out, he lifted his other hand and reached out for Tony. He wanted him No-needed him so much, he'd always needed him. Tony's words were like silk and were making his heart swell with affection, he really did love it when Tony called him babe.

Tony moved forward, taking the boy's hand and walking into the house with him, holding him. He cradled him for a long while apologizing and kissing his head. Making sure to be extra careful with the bruises and the cuts. "I'm so fucking sorry." he muffled as he buried his face in the boy's neck, kissing him. "I'm sorry, Steve." he huffed. He was soaking wet. "I tried calling, I'm sorry. I got worried. I can explain everything..." he pulled back.  
Steve just held him tightly, his head on Tony's shoulder breathing in everything that was Tony. He was the only thing Steve had left that he could hold onto, Steve listened to Tony's words and he just wanted to hold Tony for forever and ever and just ignore the outside world "...O-ok.." Steve said softly looking to the floor then slowly at Tony "T-tony.." Steve said softly, "Call me Babe again...j-just..uh.." Steve felt his cheeks blush, he just liked it when Tony said it made him feel loved like he belonged somewhere.  
Tony gave a weak choke, his voice cracking with a soft chuckle. "Come...come home with me....babe." He smiled as he touched the boy's face as he pulled him into another kiss. The tears in his eyes never fell again from his face. Steve was still his. He pulled back, sighing sadly. "I'm so fucking stupid...please...come to my house...I have a medical kit there...I can explain everything...and clean you up..." His thumb came out to touch at his biggest cut above his eyes. "Who...who did this to you...?" He spoke sadly.  
Steve shivered when their lips touched, his heart almost melting right there he almost smiled when Tony called him babe but he did hold Tony tighter "O-ok." Steve said softly, Steve looked to the floor fear running through his veins and his fists immediately tensed clenching into a fist and causing anger to resurface.  
"Shhh, alright." Tony touched his face, kissing him softly. "Alright, don't worry about it. We can talk later..." He spoke softly. "Come on..." He spoke sadly, taking the boy by his hand, leading him through the rain to his car. 

Ten minutes or so later, they were at his house. "Come on, babe..." He smiled weakly. It was going to be a long night. He took the boy in, waiting for him to get settled. He sat next to him, kissing his cheek. "You wanna explain first or me...?" He chuckled weakly.  
Steve put his elbows on his knees, sitting on the sofa . He put his hands over his eyes as he spoke "My farther....he..hes never liked me, before i was smaller, much smaller skinny and pathetic , i would get ill for not eating because i gave it to my mother instead and i went hungry, my mother is constantly ill and spends most of her time in hospital fighting for her life, my farther takes advantage of this....He...would beat her...and i-i couldn't stand it...so i took a stand ..but i was too weak so i'd often end up in hospital and my dad would just tell the police i trip and fell down the stairs or something....i was too scared to say anything...then i went off to summer boot camp and i worked hard and came back like this, hoping that i could now maybe protect my mother...i did...i did protect her...but i guess i can take so much before his words gets to me and my shields come down...and it starts to hurt..." Steve said his eyes shady not sad nor angry just empty, he looking at the floor unsure of anything anymore.

Tony kept his eyes on him, his hand moving to rub his back sweetly. "Hey, come on babe...let it out." He leaned forward, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "It will all be alright..." He spoke sadly. "You did good, and I'm proud of you for standing up..." He brought him into a tight hug, rubbing his back still. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "Alright...I have to explain what you saw today..." He pulled back slightly. "After Mark died back in New York..." He cleared his throat. "I moved here, and I needed this teaching job and I wanted to look as normal as possible." He spoke softly. "I needed to make it like I was just a normal guy." He looked up to Steve. "So I dated Pepper for a couple of years...." He sighed softly. "I...I was trying to lie to myself and everyone else." He looked down. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "She came to me just a little while before you showed up...and she tried to get me back...." He looked back to Steve. "I didn't kiss her, or touch her...I promise." He swore, shaking his head. "I would never do that to you, Steve." He took the boy's hand, bringing it to his lips sadly. "I would never hurt you..." He sighed.

Steve smiled softly, "i-i'm sorry , " Steve entwined his hands with Tony's just looking down at them his heart racing so glad Tony was still with him. He needed him so badly , he slowly moved his hand up and moved the wet hair from Tony's face brushing it aside. "Your still beautiful." Steve said with a light huff of laughter.  
Tony scoffed. "Such a charmer..." he sighed softly as he kissed Steve's hand again. "I liked the rose...." He spoke softly. It was beautiful. Tony had not gotten flowers since before he moved here. "It was beautiful...I managed to save it from the bin." He laughed weakly, pointing to the fireplace mantel, showing the rose in a clear vase.  
Steve let out a huff of laughter, "Heh...yeah i-i told Bucky..i like guys instead of girls..it didn't go the way i'd liked but hopefully bucky will come around when hes away from them...but if not, that's ok too. i have other friends." Steve smiled softly.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry..." Tony huffed as he rubbed his arm. "It's hard." He nodded with a weak smile. "I know how it is...but I'm always going to be here for you..." He leaned forward, kissing him again. "Come on...lets get a shower." He stood up, taking Steve's hand. "We will get sick from being so wet."  
"Oh yeah.." Steve looked down at his wet clothes then jumping up off the sofa like he was burned "Oh no, I've got your sofa wet, i'm sorry. Oh gosh." Steve said worriedly, Steve just realized how wet he was he kinda forgot about it, it looked like his clothes had shrunk the way they were clinging to Steve's body.  
"Steve, calm down." Tony laughed. "It's fine. I did too." He chuckled as he lead the boy to the bathroom. "You know how beautiful you are..." He spoke softly, pulling Steve close ad he ran his hands under the wet shirt he wore, lifting it up finally and over Steve's head. "Hmm?" He smiled, kissing his rain chilled chest. Next, his hands began to undo Steve's jeans.  
Steve let himself be lead "Yeah but that's not the point its...your...sofa.." Steve brain seemed to be more interested in what Tony was saying and doing then how he was gonna finish his sentence, Steve shivered when he felt Tony's hand touch his skin , he shook his head slightly just to shake his hair from the wet. He bite his lip as his face blushed deep red "Uh...i um...n-not really, i'm not that beautiful..." Steve said softly, still convinced he wasn't enough. Feeling Tony's lips touch his skin was making his heart bang against his chest.

"Steve...I'd hardly lie to you." He smiled as he kissed at his chest again, letting his hands run down the boy's toned front, stopping to play with his nipples as his pants fell to the floor with a wet plopping sound. "So beautiful, and all mine..." He purred as he leaned forward, kissing him as his hands gripped his hips.  
Steve head fell back as he moaned , his nipples being incredibly sensitive and on hot wire straight to his dick. He blushed and covered his mouth "I-i that was embarrassing...s-sorry." Steve murmured , embarrassed to make such a loud noise at such a small touch. He would of moaned again when he heard Tony say he was beautiful and his. But the hand on his mouth muffled half of it.  
Tony looked up, standing straight to look into Steve's eyes. "You are utterly adorable..." His hand slipped round to grope at his perfect ass. "Now hop in the shower, I'll be right in." He smirked.  
Steve squeaked when his ass was touched, he jumped slightly his cheeks going hot like a oven he nodded not trusting his words he slipped past Tony trying not to look him in the eye discovering if he did that the more he blushed which was just embarrassing that Tony could do this to him. He slipping into the shower and sighed in content.  
Tony smiled, quickly stripping himself down as he began to climb in. "I know its not that big." He laughed as he placed a loving kiss to the boy's now warm and wet forehead. "But, it will do for us to get cleaned up." He laughed. He took some soap on a red washcloth, and began to wash his lover down, admiring how beautiful he actually was. "Shit, Steve..." He sighed happily as he watched the white suds slide down his body.

"Its fine Tony, its very nice." Steve tried to stay still , he slid his eyes closed letting the warmth and Tony's touch calm and sooth him. He opened them slowly when he heard Tony speak he looked to him with a puzzled look "What? ...something wrong?" Steve asked tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"Your body..." He smiled as he kissed at a clean part of his chest. "I need to make sure all of you is cleaned up, so turn round." He laughed as he pushed the boy's shoulders, causing him to turn suddenly. "There you go..." He smiled as he began to wash his back, watching the suds move down his form. He took no time in kneeling down, nipping at Steve's ass jokingly.  
Steve raised a eyebrow but nodded letting Tony turn him around so he could wash him, he purred feeling the cloth clean his back but then he felt something and it was the cloth he jumped in surprise "Ah, what the ? Tony. What are you doing?" Steve asked curiously , he looked his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw Tony on his knees. "Uh....Tony...w-what are you doing?" Steve asked blushing.

Tony smiled as he dropped the rag to the tubs bottom as his hands moved to grab at Steve's ass, spreading him quickly before he could protest. He smiled as he looked at his tight entrance, his cock coming to life as he looked on. They had not really done much fooling around in the bedroom. Tony knew what he liked, but as far as Steve went, he did not know of his kings or turn ons. "Mmm, babe...you look so tight.." He purred as he let his thumb run over the wet puckering of muscle.  
Steve mouth fell open , he licked his lips. His swallowed dryly , his dick twitching when he heard Tony call him babe again and when Tony's thumb rubbed over his hole . That clenched when Tony touched it "Oh god.." Steve whimpered his whole body shivering. "T-tony , what a-are you doing, mmm." Steve asked nervously.  
Tony smiled as he let his thumb rub over the clenching ring of muscle again. "Nothing..." He smiled as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his entrance. "Mmm...yeah...." He licked his lips as he moved forward letting his tongue dart out and tease at it instead.  
"Aaahhh Mmm, aaah- T-tony." Steve whimpered, bracing his hands on the shower wall, letting the water run down both of them trying to cool down his boiling hot body.  
Tony moaned as he went further, waiting for the boy to relax enough for him to penetrate him with his tongue. "Mmm." He hummed in contentment as he began to fuck the boy with his mouth.  
"T-tony mmmm soo good i-i" Steve clenched his fists , his whole body trembling his dick beginning to harden "Mmm Tony.." Steve let his mouth hang up as sweet moans dripped from his lips.  
Tony grunted and began to pull back. "Come on..." He huffed as he turned Steve around, not sure if he would kiss him or not, so he just took his cock in his hand, giving it a few soft strokes. "Come on, babe, lets go to the bedroom and dry off...." He winked to him.  
Steve leaned his head against the wall and panted "Yeah..bed ..right ok." Steve blinked his eyes waiting for his mind to catch up with what just happened. "Ok...Bed Aye Aye!" Steve ruffled his own hair and stepped out the shower, he grabbed a towel and walked to Tony's bedroom and looked in his mirror for a second. "Hmmm." He looked himself up and down.  
Tony laughed as he slowly grabbed a towel and began to dry off a quickly as he could. He walked to the bedroom, catching sight of Steve looking at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing?" He laughed softly as he leaned against the wall.

"Hmm....Huh?" Steve looked back to Tony and felt his cheeks flush slightly "Oh uh..nothing just uh...looking at the marks, Oh yeah speaking of marks because of you i!" Steve pointed a finger but smiled playfully "I had to try and make something up to my friends Thor and Natasha because they wanted to know how 'Steve the virgin' got a hickie or should i say hickeys." Steve pointed to the trail of hickeys going up the side of his neck. "Hmmm? i wonder who did that huh?" Steve teased playfully and let out a light chuckle looking back into the mirror.  
Tony laughed as he walked over to the boy, throwing both of their towels onto the ground. "Mmm?" He smiled as he kissed his marks. "You want something to tell everyone at school tomorrow?" He asked as he pushed Steve back against the wardrobe and mirror, his ass resting perfectly on the edge of the dark wood. "You gonna tell them who pounded that perfectly tight ass of yours?" He smirked.

Steve shivered as his towel was stole from him, but he gasped as he felt Tony's body against his , he felt heated when Tony kissed the marks. Steve gasped as he was spun around and Tony pushed him against the wardrobe , he bite his lip and watched Tony's every move "Mmmm, Tonyyy...." Steve whimpered, he closed his mouth refusing to speak afraid of what Tony would make him say because he knew Tony could get him to say anything. The way Tony was speaking was making Steve's dick twitch in interest.  
"Hmmm?" Tony purred as he kissed at Steve's chest. "You would wouldn't you?" He laughed as he reached down stoking Steve's cock teasingly. "If I told you to tell your friends..." He smiled. "Would you go into detail...?" He smiled.  
Steve bite his lip , bite his lip so hard . He was trying his best not to say anything but it was killing him and the way Tony was talking was sending all the write signals and he wouldn't be able to hold up his defenses when Tony was being so God Dam Sexy!  
"Hmmmm?" Tony purred as he kissed at his neck sweetly. "My cock isn't in your mouth, so why are you not talking?" He used his hand to grip his chin to look at him. "Tell me, hmm?" He purred. "Telll me, would you go into detail about me fucking you tonight...." He smiled. "Because...I'm going to make sure that you remember this night for the rest of your life..." He began to stroke himself, smearing some of his pre-cum across Steve's thigh.  
"Fuck Tony, Yes i would! i-if i could , i would but i'd properly blush and stutter a-and stuttering i-isnt hot at all." Steve groaned because Tony was so hot and smooth and Steve was so not smooth , he put his hands over his face "I'm fucking this up." Steve groaned. The thought of Tony fucking him was making Steve's dick stiffen hard.  
"Babe, shhh." Tony smiled as he kissed at his neck. "You are doing just fucking fine." He huffed as he rutted against him. "I would love to see you....trying to tell everyone what I'm going to do to you tonight..." He grunted.

Steve's body responded to Tony and pushed against him, one of Steve's legs came up slightly and caressed against Tony's thigh. "Hmm, what are you gonna do to me cus pardon me i didn't get the brochure on the way in." Steve smirked, oh my god was Steve just sassy?? oh my gosh Steve was never like that, ever! Steve put his hand through the back of Tony's hair and stroked through his hair loving the feel of him against his neck.  
"There you go." He smiled as he took Steve, moving them to the bed. "I'm going to fuck you, Steve Rogers." He smiled as he fell back on the bed, pulling Steve into his lap. "I'm going to finger your ass first, get you nice and loose." He smiled as he kissed his chest.  
Steve swallowed deeply, nodding "O-ok." Steve's chest rose and fell gently. He kissed Tony's lips missing their touch already, he nibbled at Tony's lips before going to Tony's neck and leaving open mouthed kisses.  
"Tell me you want me." He huffed. "Tell me you want my cock deep inside of your virgin hole..." He huffed as he kissed at his neck. They never did get a chance to have sex the day after Steve came over. Tony always wanted to, but he was so worried he would hurt the boy. That is why they always fooled around. Tony was okay with that as well.  
Steve huffed lightly then whimpered "Yes Tony! i want you, need you! i want you to stretch me then fuck me. i wanted you for so long." His eyes went deep and lidded, as he leaned closer to Tony his voice going husky "Want you so deep, want to clench around you as you hit your climax." Steve licked his lips very slowly "I want ...you to mark me inside , make me yours." Steve said very low and deep that his eyes were very dilated.  
Tony moaned as he flipped the boy over, rubbing his cock up against his ass. "Fuck, I want to just take you raw..." He smiled as he kissed at neck and lips. "Just...shove inside of you..." He purred.

"Tonnnyyyy," Steve pushed back against Tony he didn't know what he wanted but he wanted it now, what ever it was. Steve licked his lips then pouted his lip slightly. "Pleaseee..." Steve thrusted up trying to rub against him.  
"Wait babe." Tony laughed as he began to pull back. "I need to get a condom." He smiled as he began to kiss around his neck. "Mmmm..."  
Steve put his arms over his face , "Shutting up now." Steve slammed his mouth shut, but he knew full well it wouldn't stay like that. Not with Tony around anyway.  
"Hey." Tony smiled as he kissed his lips. "Don't shut up...I like your mouth." He winked to him. "Keep talking." He pulled back and moved over to the night stand, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.  
Steve blushed deeply, "How can you, i-i don't k-know what to say and i stutter all the time, gosh i'm such a blushing virgin." Steve murmured,he looked up at Tony and smiled softly. "Your so hot.." Steve said watching Tony move and choked on a breath realizing he said that out loud instead of in his head.  
Tony smiled as he rolled on a condom, slicking himself up with the lube he had picked out the few days prior. "Thanks, babe. Your hot as hell too." He smiled as he climbed back onto the bed. "Just give it some time. I don't know, fucking you ever night, I think your mouth will get pretty filthy." he winked as he spread his legs with his thighs.  
Steve swallowed hard, he shivered all over his body feeling with heat that was gonna explode soon if Tony didn't get inside him right now. He licked his lips his eyes watching Tony's every move his own dick hardening at the thought and sight of Tony between his legs about to fuck him.  
Tony took no time in preparing him for a few minutes. "How does this feel babe?" He asked as used his fingers, pushing two inside of his lovers hole. "You like that, huh?' He huffed as he kissed Steve's cock, curving his two fingers inside his ass.

Steve moaned lowly, his whole body rumbling as his dick jerked at the pleasure shooting through his veins he had never felt so good before "Oh! aaahh," Steve put his hands above his head and grabbed the bed sheets, He nodded his head again and again not trusting his mouth to speak.  
"God damn you are so fucking hot, Steve." He huffed as he removed his fingers. "I'm going to fuck you." He smiled as he lined his cock with his hole. "Come on..." He huffed as he pulled at Steve's hips, causing the boy to slide slowly onto his cock.  
Steve's back arched, as pleasure struck through his whole body he moaned out loud, his whole body clenching as the new feeling went from a burn to the best thing Steve had ever felt. His dick dribbled pre-cum as Steve pushed back against Tony's cock trying to get him to thrust into him, Steve's body was fast with adapting and getting with the programe.  
"Yeah, god, Steve you're doing so well." He smiled, rubbing Steve's pre-cum into his stomach. "Yes...so fucking hard for me are you?" He smiled as he lifted his hand up, licking Steve's pre cum from his fingers. He slowly began to thrust in and out of the boy.  
Steve moaned loudly, he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist pulling him as close as he could go "Only for you." Steve choked out before kissing Tony like he was born to do it, his tongue licking into Tony's mouth, he nipped along Tony's jawline nuzzling the man's beard loving the feel of it against his skin. Then licking at his ear moaning and whimpering softly into his ear .  
Tony had never heard anything so hot as Steve moaning in his ear as he fucked up. "Good fucking god, Steve...." He huffed sucking hard on Steve's neck. A bit higher than he meant to, making a large purple hickey appear. "Mmm...god, that is going to show tomorrow." He huffed, sucking a spot just above it, a little higher. "Mmm...taste so good." He huffed as he continued thrusting.

Steve hands were gripping the bed sheets so tightly that he ripped them slightly when he fucked him self back against Tony's dick. He groaned when he felt Tony suck on his neck , god it made him so hot Tony marking him . "Tonnyyy....i..i c-cant...so..closee.." Steve whimpered, his hands clenching on Tony's back  
"AH!" Tony huffed as he gripped the boy's hips. "So close babe." He nodded as he reached between them, taking Steve's cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts.  
Steve jerked and clenched before he climaxed cumming long and hard , his cum covering Tony's hand and Steve's chest. Steve moaned Tony's name as he came and panted heavily as he laid there, he was still half dazed when he did this but he did it anyway he grabbed Tony's cum covered hand and placed his fingers inside Steve's mouth and sucked them, licking the cum off all of them he whimpered tasting himself and tony mixed together was the best.

"Shit." Tony huffed as he pulled back, after seeing Steve lick at his own cum, he could not handle it any longer. He pulled out of the boy, quickly pulling the condom off, tossing it to the ground, stroking himself through his orgasm. "Ahh...mmm....fuuuuuck, Steve." He hissed as he came all over Steve's stomach and chest.  
Steve laid there and moaned softly feeling Tony cum on him. "Mmm." Steve ran a finger through Tony's cum, "Taste good.." Steve purred leaning up and kissing Tony sweetly before flopping back onto the bed panting heavily trying to calm his racing heart "Wow..." he murmured staring at the ceiling.  
Tony smiled as he moved to lay next to his lover. He wrapped his arm around his chest. "I love you." He blurted out as he shut his eyes, nuzzling into Steve's neck. He did not mean to say it out loud, but he knew this kid for almost a year, also, dating him for a little while now. "Sorry..." He huffed.

"T-tony..."Steve blinked his eyes nuzzling Tony's head. to look at him, he looked at him in the eyes "Say it again." Steve asked softly his heart ramming against his chest.  
Tony looked into his eyes, his own heart beating out of his own chest. "I...I love you." He spoke again. "God, I fucking love you Steve." He huffed. "I knew I liked you as soon as I saw you walk into my class at the beginning of the term." He smiled weakly. "You are a student...and I can lose everything if anyone knew..." He huffed. "I love you though..."  
Steve gave a smile and his eyes began to well up . He held it back and chuckled lightly "I love you too Tony, i-i know we shouldn't but i cant stop thinking about you." Steve said, stroking Tony jaw "And.....i..i know..." Steve said sadly "when i first saw, never did i imagine making love with my teacher, wow maybe i should tell past me that need no fear it gets fucking awesome." Steve grinned, kissing Tony gently "I graduate soon. So i wont be a student anymore." Steve smiled,  
Tony smiled, knowing that in about five months, Steve would be all his. "I can't wait babe." He smiled. With that, Tony fell asleep, waking up only once his alarm went off. "Mmhhmm?" He huffed as he rolled over, hitting his cell phone to make it stop.

Steve came into the bedroom with boxers on "Oh hello, look who awoke." Steve smirked, crawling up the bed and leaning over Tony "Haha your hair is a mess." Steve flicked his bed hair, "Like coffee?" Steve asked putting a cup of coffee on his bedside table. "Figured you might need it." Steve smiled softly.  
Tony huffed as he stretched. "Yeah. Thanks babe." He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" He huffed as he looked to the boy. He looked a lot better. Just a few scrapes and bruises on his arms. "Oh my fuck, look at your neck, babe." He huffed. "Shit I did a number on you last night..."  
Steve chuckled "Yeah i know, gonna get harressed by Natasha shes like a bloody fangirl." Steve smiled, "i kinda like it, like you made your mark." Steve said, "Oh i'm used to waking up early because i used to get up and help my mum before i went to school." Steve nodded, "Oh sorry should properly let you get up , or something." Steve blushed, realizing he was almost sat on Tony. He went to move off so Tony could get up.  
"Wait." Tony huffed as he gripped at Steve's hand. "What am I suppose to do about this?" He spoke, removing the blankets. He smiled as his hard cock rested against his stomach. He loved that he had someone he could be a pervert with.  
Steve eyes went slightly wide and he swallowed feeling his cheeks blush "Umm," Steve went like a blushy virgin all over again, but shook his head "I got you covered babe." Steve smiled, he leaned forward sucking on Tony's neck while his hand wrapped around Tony's shaft pumping it in a gentle rhythm. "Uh..Tony...w-what do you want me to do?" Steve asked softly into Tony's ear sucking the earlobe.  
"Mmmmmm." Tony moaned as he felt the boy and started to buck into his hand. "Mmm, babe, yes...feels so good...it wont take long with you touching me like this..." He moaned as kissed at Steve's neck. "Gonna come for you, Steve." He huffed.  
Steve whimpered, biting at Tony's ear he nibbled it gently sucking along the skin while his hand picked the pace spreading the pre cum over the head and twisting his wrist slightly , "Mmm, cum for me baby." Steve whispered, he swallowed trying to be more upfront like Tony was. "Make you feel so good. Wanna lick your cum again wanna taste you soo bad." Steve licked his ear then his neck.  
Tony let out a shrill moan as he bucked off the bed, coating himself in his cum. "Oh---STEVE." He huffed, more spurting over him and the boy's hand. "Oh god, Steve...fuck..." he huffed as he came down from his high.  
Steve raised his hand and licked the cum off "Mmm, taste good." Steve grinned, leaning down and kissing Tony sweetly. "Get in the shower if i was you, your kinda messy." Steve smiled, "I got clothes in my backpack i brought with me last night. I'll get changed." Steve said.  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking fit when I'm messy like this." He spoke with a wink as he stood up, walking into the bathroom.

Once they were ready, they were at the school. "Steve, your neck looks really marked." Tony huffed. "I hope you don't get too much shit from anyone." He spoke once they got to the empty common room.  
"Haha i'll be fine , stop worrying." Steve smiled "I don't care what people have to say about it." "Say about what?" Natasha asked stood beside Steve "Jesus ! Nat seriously? gonna give me a heart attack!" Steve exclaimed, Natasha zoned in on the marks on his neck and almost climbed Steve like a tree to see them. "OH my gosh! wow who fucked you last night?" "Uhh, that is classified thank you very much." Steve said with a smirk, "Awhhh come on pleaseeeee." Natasha groaned, "Haha fine, uhh he has brown eyes , ruffled hair and drop dead gorgeous." Steve gave Tony a glance before looking back to Natasha "Woah man he sounds fucking amazing, ugh why cant i get a good guy for ounce." Natasha groaned "Why wont you date me , shall i take you on a dinner date ?" Thor asked, "Seriously! stop popping out of no where!" Steve rubbed his head, "Stevie's gotta a boyfriend!~" Natasha beamed Thor laughed lightly, Steve shook his head "Hey guys can you go get my P.E kit think i left it in my locker." Steve said, Thor nodded and Natasha jumped on his back "Lets go Thor!" she shouted "But Natasha , the locker is in the boys changing rooms." Thor told her "Meh I've seen worse." they waved to Steve before leaving , Steve let out a deep breath he was holding and smiled over at Tony "God their a handful." he groaned.  
Tony looked on at the three. It happened all so quickly, that Tony thought he might had missed it if he blinked. "Those are you friends?" Tony smiled as he patted Steve's back. "A bit strung up are they not?" He laughed.  
"Haha well their my only true friends i rely on, they kinda grow on you." Steve chuckled, wiping his brow . Then sitting on the table . "So what you got today? " Steve asked ,  
Tony talked to Steve until school started. He was a bit worried that maybe someone saw them walking in together, or why Steve was there as early as a teacher was, but the day ended up going by slow.

Bucky walked up behind Steve by his locker with the rest of his mates. "Who gave you those?" Bucky thumped his neck. "Word is you have a boyfriend now?" He laughed as the rest of his friends followed.  
Steve turned around and looked to bucky holding his books "Uh yeah, whats it to you?" Steve said , "If your just here to make stupid jokes and poke fun at me then i really don't have time for it and i'd like to get on with my life." Steve said.

(To be continued)


	2. Is It Over Yet? Can I Open My Eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter one, Steve gets worse but gets help for it thanks to Tony who of course wants to be thanked for all his hard work. Lovers keeping their secrets to be together , Steve gets in a fight Oh and makes a cake which Tony enjoys eating off Steve's body -coughs- but i wont ruin it, for you enjoy it. :D

Bucky and his friends laughed, all surrounding the boy. "Yeah, well..." Bucky used a pencil to pull down the top of Steve's shirt to see the other bruises. "I was just here as an observer." He smirked, moving the pencil away. "Never thought I'd see the day." He looked Steve up and down, his friends laughing behind him.  
Steve flinched slightly , and rolled his eyes. "Well, you've observed now can i go?" Steve didn't even wait for a answer, just pushed past the smaller boys and walked to the science lab where he sat down with his fave teacher (besides Tony of course ) Steve sat down at the table "Hey Mr Banner, how are you today?" Steve asked, Bruce looked up from his computer a smile slowly appeared "Mr Rogers, nice to see you." "Sir how many times you gonna stop that and call me Steve?" Steve smiled back, "When you get higher then a C in science." Bruce looked over his specs. "Oh...right. i guess i'am kinda struggling with it." Steve said with a soft smile. Bruce chuckled lightly "Well yes, is there something you don't understand." Bruce asked, "Uhhh everything about science?" Bruce just laughed.  
It was a few more minutes before class, Bruce was working on his papers when he finally looked up and god a good look at Steve. He saw the bruises, even from his desk. He stood up, walking over, squinting. "What happened to you, Steve?' He spoke, tapping his pen in his hands. When they were talking, he really didn't look the boy over.  
Steve looked to the floor then up again, "Uh...guessing you wouldn't believe me if i told you i tripped and fell huh?" Steve huffed out a breath "I got...into a ..fight, sort of anyway.I was trying to protect someone." Steve said, "Was this the first time?" Bruce asked, "Not really.." Steve replied, "Hmm, ever told anyone?" Bruce asked, "What like the police? uhh...no.." Steve said softly, then he received a slap at the back of his head from Bruce's ruler it didn't so much hurt but it was a surprise "Ow.what the?" "You sure can be dumb sometimes." Bruce shook his head.

Bruce noticed that the marks on his neck looked more like hickeys than the bruises on his arms and the cuts on his face. "Steve..." He tapped the hickeys with his ruler. "Does those have anything to do with you being beat up?" He asked. If one of his students was being sexually assaulted, he needed to know. Especially if it was Steve.  
"No , that has nothing to do with it. That's more..of uh...relationship thing." Steve said with a light blush , Bruce was relieved to know he wasn't being sexually assaulted at least " Well that's good i suppose. But you need to tell someone, especially the police if this is more then ounce ." Bruce told him, "I-i...i know sir. I will." Steve nodded, "Good, your one of my favorite students , who else is gonna help out when i have those blasted new kids in here hmm?" Bruce smiled softly which Steve smiled back. "I guess im the only man for the job sir." Steve nodded, "Well what do you have next ?" Bruce asked, "I have uhhhhh performing arts next." Steve said, "Do you mind missing it?" Bruce said "And help me clean this classroom , and i can also help you where ever your going wrong in science." Bruce said, "Thank you sir, that would be a lot of help." Steve smiled, "Ok , good. i'll email your drama teacher." Bruce nodded.

Tony looked at his watch. He sighed as he looked out the window. The rain did not look like it was letting up. He had an open class right now. It was usually his break time. It was nice it was right before his last class. He began to grade papers, knowing in an hour, Steve would be in his classroom. He was starting to find it hard not to stare at the boy.  
Steve was on his way to Tony's lesson he had hanged out with Bruce helping out and Bruce said he'd tutor him on whatever he needed help with. Steve was walking when one of Bucky's pals Tyler bumped into him harshly "Hey!" Steve groaned, "Fuck you Faggot!" Tyler growled, Steve clenched his fist but kept calm "Feel sorry for any girl that liked your gay ass." that truck a nerve and before the kid could laugh he was hit straight in the nose by Steve's fist. "OWWW WHAT THE HELL!" tyler howled holding his bleeding nose, bucky looked and mouthed 'are you ok?' but Steve ignored it and of course was sent off to the principals office, and Fury sent him straight home. UGH! Steve laid on his sofa , completely bored and alone , his mother gone to stay with a friend. Steve fist still hurting slightly from the punch. He stared at the ceiling "For fuck sake." He huffed.  
Tony smiled when the warning bell rang. He perked up as he watched the normal students file in class, sitting and talking to each other. He began to worry when Steve did not show up. He waited until the final bell rang, stating class had started. Tony put on a movie of the chemical compounds in sulfuric acid as he stood up. "Pay attention to this, test tomorrow." He spoke as he stood, heading to the private teacher's bathroom. He loved having one. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone. He texted his lover, 'Where are you? Are you alright? Why are you not in class, babe?' and with that, he hit send and waited.

'Got suspended, at home. Don't worry about me, i'm fine x' Steve sent back smiling softly that the tony cared about him so much. Steve laid back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling wow it was a boring ceiling. Ugh Steve only just realized how boring his house actually was, he normally be busy with school work or he'd be working out or drawing.  
Tony smiled and replied: 'Alright, you have some explaining to do. I'll pick you up after I get done with this class. Love you, babe.' He hit send, about to head out the door when he had a funny idea. He didn't think it would work, but the hell if that stopped him from trying. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent another text: 'Also, if you want to touch yourself and take pictures, that's fine too. ; ) Not saying you have to, but you know, if you are bored.' He smiled as he hit send, walking out and heading back to his desk.  
Steve blushed a dark red, what the hell was Tony asking him to do. It made a dark heat grumble inside his gut , he thought about it . But what if someone saw Tony's phone? would he get in trouble? he couldn't risk . 'touch myself, i'm too tired from punching someone to do that. Guess i'll just have to get someone to do it for me. ; ) haha see ya later love you too you perv x ' Steve smiled softly, he took a deep breath before getting up and deciding to do something to keep his mind of everything that was Tony. He went into the kitchen to make a cake or something he loved making cakes, he made a mess as well oops?

Tony pulled his phone from his pocket, laughing softly. He was thankful the other students were too caught up talking and watching the film to notice the smitten teacher. He shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket. He knew it wouldn't work. Maybe one day. Tony laughed softly.   
Finally the bell rang and his class cleared out. He quickly packed his case up and held it to his side when he began to leave. He locked everything up and headed to his car. He got in and headed to Steve's house.  
"Taaa Daaa master piece done." Steve looked down at the cake he had made and it wasn't have bad you know, yeah sure there was floor over the counter and some on his cheek , along with cream . He washed his hands deciding to clean up, he cleaned up but didn't have time to get out of his clothes before the door rang he walked up to it and opened the door "Hello?"  
"Where is your mom?" shockingly his father shoved past the boy, looming into the living room. Tony was still a good ten minutes away. He had no idea what was going on right now. He was about to walk into a battle field. "I asked where your mother was you little shit." His father, tall and thick, grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him forward.  
Steve gasped , clenching at his hands trying to get them off "Far away from you, you wont hurt her ever again!" Steve spat, "No , but your still here aren't you." His farther smirked, Steve's eyes closed tightly as he prepared himself for the punch to his face. It didn't last as long as usual a punch and two kicks , the man was far too drunk to keep it stable so he went to leave "I will find your mother one day." Steve was on the floor, he clenched his fists as he heard the man leave. He felt tears bead up in his eyes he grabbed the vase and in rage threw it against a wall in anger. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall and knees to his chest. He pulled his arms around his legs and sobbed silently.  
Tony smiled as he pulled into Steve's drive about eight minutes later. He saw that the front door was wide open. At first he did not think much of it, but he knew Steve better than to just leave it open like that. "Steve?" He called as he got out of his car. He ran up the steps, walking inside the house to see the broken glass all over the floor. "Steve!" He shouted as he stood by the door, moving into the kitchen.

Steve just clenched his body shivering in fear but anger lashing through his gut . He heard the voice of the one person that he trusted with anything right now. "T-tony?..." he said softly, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes so he could see something.  
"Steve??" Tony huffed as he ran through the house, looking for his lover. He followed the sound of Steve's boice, looking until he found him in the living room. "Steve!" he ran to him, dropping to his knees. He saw the fresh bruises and sweat on his love. "What happened?"  
"My dad..he came back looking for my mom.Hes gone now. i wont tell him where she is." Steve said, he leaned forward and grabbed onto Tony just to touch him , needing any sort of contact right now to help him not fall apart. "I'm ok..he didn't do much. just another bruise to add to the collection i suppose." Steve sighed, he looked up to Tony slowly "I-i missed you." Steve said softly with a smile.  
"Oh, fuck. Steve." Tony pulled out his cell phone. "That's it, I'm calling the god damn cops." He huffed as he unlocked his phone. He did not care what happened. He would tell the truth if he needed to.

Steve put his hand over Tony's "Let me do it...hes my farther and i don't want to get you in trouble I've already dragged you into enough crap as it is." Steve said taking the phone and calling them, and telling them everything about what had been happening or had happened before between him and his dad. the police arrived soon, getting a statement and all the info they needed,they sent a look out for his farther and would hold him until tomorrow where they'd also talk to his mother too.it 40 minutes before they left, they told Steve to be careful and not on his own just in case he came back. Steve nodded shutting the door and leaning against it letting out a sigh .  
Tony sat there the entire time, not saying much to the police other than he arrived because he did not see Steve in class and he got worried. It seemed a bit shifty, but the police didn't ask him much. Once they were gone, Tony let out a sigh as well. "You did good babe..." He huffed as he pulled him into a deep and embracing hug.  
Steve held him tight "T-thank you, i-i wouldn't been able to do that without you." Steve smiled softly, "Oh i did something." Thank god they'd cleaned up the glass, Steve came back into the room with the cake he had made earlier "Uh 'sorry for getting expelled and not sending dirty photos to you, forgive me?' cake" Steve teased.  
Tony laughed as he saw the cake. "I think that is the best looking cake I have ever seen." He smiled as he kissed Steve's forehead. "And you can make that all up to me tonight, let me take pictures of you." He winked to him, dipping his finger in the icing, collecting some and sucking his finger into his mouth.  
Steve eyes went wide and his mouth gaped slightly "W-what.." Steve heard him perfectly, he was just wondering if he was serious. His dick stirred slightly in his jeans at the thought of it. He watched Tony steal some icing and it took all of Steve's willpower not to whimper. But he kept it cool well besides the blushing cheeks "What k-kind of photos?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm." Tony purred as he swirled the tip of his tongue around his finger. "Mmm. So...how about we take this to my house." He winked. He leaned forward, kissing right bellow Steve's ear. "I uh...can put some of this icing on you..." He smiled as his hand snaked back and picked up the small pan. "Something tells me that it would taste better coming off your beautiful dick anyways..." He purred, breathing into Steve's ear huskily.  
Steve swallowed hard because his throat was dry and his dick was getting hard. Steve mind was swimming with dirty thoughts right now, "Tonyyy.." Steve whimpered, he turned his head and found Tony's lips kissing him deeply with a lot of passion. He pulled back slightly breathless and blushing red "I-i should get some clothes and stuff." Steve said shyly, turning to go upstairs and get some clothes.  
Tony smiled, licking more icing from his fingertips as he watched Steve run off. He smiled happily and picked the cake up, taking it to his car quickly, keeping an eye out for anything strange. AKA Steve's father. He walked in, smiled as he walked up the stairs. Soon he made it to Steve's room, watching as he packed a few things up. "So...about those pictures." He smiled.  
Steve would just putting some stuff in his backpack when he heard Tony's voice by the doorway. Tony could properly see the blush creep up the back of his neck by now "Uh....w-what about them?" Steve swallowed , trying to stay calm but that plan never worked around Tony.  
Tony smiled as he walked into the room, shutting the door. As if anyone would come in. "I would love to bend you over, take my phone, and film me pushing in and out of you." He kissed at the back of his neck. "You know...in case you are busy and not near me, I have something to stare at." He was such a pervert.  
Steve bite his lip and shivered like a leaf when he felt Tony's lips touch his boiling hot skin. "Mmm...is that right?" Steve purred, pushed back against Tony moving his hips slowly grinding his ass against Tony's crotch , Steve licked his lips trying to keep his posture "When did you get so dirty minded?" Steve asked teasingly.  
"Oh, babe." He smiled as he kissed his neck again, his hands moving to grab at the boys hips. "I have always had this much of a dirty mind...you just had to help me speak it." he winked. "But I got the cake in the car, and I'm ready when you are..." He smiled as he kissed him again.  
Steve bite his lip, his eyes fluttering because Jesus Christ this man's mouth was talent in everything "Mmm...yeah...cake..car..house....go.-aah-" Steve tried to stop his moving hips but it was just getting more tempting to make the person behind him hard. Steve took a deep breath and tried to calm down "O-ok im ready t-to go." Steve licked his lips, his eyes slightly lidded with want.

"I'll be lucky if I can get you to the house before...well." Tony stopped, kissing Steve's cheek. "I suppose I will save that talk for later." He winked to him. "Fuck..." He pulled his hips back, feeling the boys ass rub against the front of his pants. "I don't know if I can wait, babe." He smiled. When did he become such a pervert...  
Steve turned around to look at Tony and suddenly felt the ball was in his court using his height as a advantage he boxed Tony against a wall, his body tight against Tony's slowly moving against his in a teasing rhythm . He reached down and palmed Tony through his jeans "Well ever heard...that patience is a virtue?" Steve smirked, "Come on Tony my cake is gonna melt in the sun, better hurry up." Steve winked, turning and walking to the car and to get in, he locked the door behind Tony and grinned at him when he sat in the car seat looking at Tony.  
Tony laughed as Steve tried to make things go his way. Once in the car, Tony smirked to his lover. "I'm gonna get you for making me wait." he laughed as he kissed his cheek, moving to get comfortable in the drivers seat. Eventually, they got back to Tony's house.  
Steve just snickered and followed Tony inside, he felt a lot safer here. He only been here ounce or twice and it already felt cozier then his real home. Steve smiled softly at Tony looking through his stuff. Steve turned and placed his backpack down rotating his shoulders. He put his hands above his head and stretched out his back, every muscle visible under his tight shirt. Steve slumped slightly when he was happy with his stretch.  
Tony smiled as he sat his own bags down. He took the cake into the small kitchen as he took the covering off. "Oh love of mine?" Tony called to him, sticking his finger in the icing again, lapping at it. Damn, Steve could bake. He smiled. "Come here...." He purred.  
Steve couldn't help but smile at the ways Tony addressed him , made him love him even more because he felt loved every time he did it. Steve looked up and walked to the kitchen "You called." Steve smiled softly, but looked curious to what Tony wanted "uh..yeah?" Steve blushed slightly.  
"Well hello there." He smirked, licking a little more icing from his finger. "How about we eat some of this cake?" He asked, taking a fork from a strainer. "Mmm?" He asked. "I still think I'd like to use your body as the plate." He purred.

"Yeah? Well i guess i gotta do what i'm told." Steve smiled to him, pulling his shirt off like a pro. His muscles all relaxed but defined "Wont it just roll off me though if i'm stood up?" Steve asked with a cute head tilt. Steve took a bite and licked his lips, "not half bad," Steve nodded.  
Tony laughed as he pushed Steve into the bedroom. "Lay that sweet ass down on the bed." He shoved him back. He smiled as he walked back grabbing the cake, carrying it and the fork back into the bedroom. "I figured right here." He poked at Steve's lower stomach with a fork, "Is a good place to sit a little cake." He smirked as he took a bit, sitting it on his tummy. "Mmmm..." He smiled as he sat the cake and the fork down.  
Steve fell onto the bed with a oof he laid there letting Tony move him to how he wanted, he was burning up under Tony's dark gaze, it was sending shivers up Steve's spine. And pleasure straight down south, he swallowed just watching Tony the whole time. Steve's belly flinched when it was poked , he felt the cake placed onto his belly. He was always wondering with Tony what he'd do next made his heart race.  
Tony smiled as he bent down, taking a small bite of the cake from Steve's belly. His lips purposefully teasing across his stomach. He hummed happily as he moved up, capturing Steve's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, allowing the boy to taste the cake on his mouth. "MMM....I could eat anything off of you." He smiled as he kissed him again.  
Steve shivered at the new feeling. he cupped Tony's face when he kissed him groaning as he could taste cake on Tony's tongue. "Hmm, well be my guest. I'm yours." Steve purred, laying back down again resuming his original position.

Tony bent down taking more and more bites of the cake until it was gone, and Tony was nipping at the crumbs on his belly. "Mm.." He smiled as he sucked little marks on his stomach. "I actually have a surprise for you..." He spoke, moving lower to place kisses to Steve's weeping cock.  
Steve was very turned on right now, ever single touch was electrified by 10 whenever Tony did it. His cheeks red from arousal or embarrassment? Steve licked his lip and whimpered "Mmm, wh-what is it?" Steve asked shyly, gripping the bed sheets as his heart sped up slightly.  
"Close your eyes..." He smiled as he slowly took his cock into his mouth, sucking softly. After a few moments, he was bobbing up and down on Steve's cock, getting him hard and wanting. "Keep em closed." He smiled as he pulled back, steadily jerking Steve off.  
Steve closed his eyes and moaned , arching his back slightly off the bed "Aaaah T-tony!" Steve moaned, his dick hardening , Steve's senses lost in everything that was Tony. His taste, his smell and his sound. "Mmm, yeah...Tony.." Steve whimpered. Steve heart was pounding "O-ok their c-closed." Steve kept his eyes closed no matter how tempting it was to sneak a peek he kept them closed, waiting for tony.

"Just keep them closed for me..." He smiled as he went over to the drawer, grabbing a condom, and some lube. He poped the top and quickly ripped open the package. "I think its only fair...since I have made love to you..." He smirked, quickly slipping the condom onto Steve's cock, and then pouring lube on it. He did not want the boy to open his eyes, knowing he would. He quickly climbed back into his lap, straddling him. "Mmm...open them for me baby..."  
Steve could hear and feel Tony move around him and god was it making him burn with need, he heard Tony speak his voice like silk against his ears. Steve slowly fluttered his eyes open and the sight before him made him blush a dark red and moan low in his throat. "T-tony..." Steve whimpered, he placed his hands on Tony's thighs just to hold onto the man wanting to touch him somehow.  
"You like this?" He purred as he bent down, kissing at his neck. "You wanna fuck me?" He rutted his ass back against Steve's now lubed cock. "I could just sit down on you..." He smirked rutting harder, causing his hole to open slightly to the pressure of Steve's cock pushing up against him.  
Steve hissed the sensation all new to him. he gripped Tony's hips but didn't know what to do. Steve kissed Tony licking into his mouth ounce more letting his hands play in his hair, he pulled back breathless. He bit his lip trying to suppress a moan but it didn't work when his hips bucked against Tony's ass and his erection slide across the crack of Tony's ass. 

Tony knew he could not wait much longer. He knew he could also take it, being more experienced in the area than Steve was. He quickly leaned back, reaching behind him to grab at Steve's cock, lining it up to his hole, quickly sitting back. "Ah...fuck." He hissed as he felt the head push through, quickly moving to sit further down.  
Steve huffed , trying to catch a breath . his body felt like it craved to be inside Tony like his every being was pulling him to do it. His brain was currently offline , his dick aching to be inside Tony he'd always dreamed of it , many times when he knew he couldn't have Tony but now he can and god does it feel good. "T-tony what if i hurt you!" Steve whimpered sounding panicked.  
"Shhh." He huffed as he finally bottomed out on Steve's cock. "Ah...there we are...yes...just take your time, Steve." He huffed. "Fuck babe, you feel so good inside of me" He moaned. He wanted to do this for a while, but he was not even sure if Steve wanted it or not like he did. "Fuck." He cursed.  
Steve bite his lip, he wasn't 100% how this worked but he had the general idea of it all, he sat up on his elbows and circled his hips for a bit before taking hold of Tony's hips and slowly lifting him then thrusting up into him. Steve growled animalistc as he yanked Tony down by the back of his neck and kissed him hard all while still thrusting up not too hard. He pulled out, rolled so Tony was under him, slipping back in with ease he began fucking him from a new angle making him moan.  
Tony was shocked that Steve had taken to it so well. "OH God." Tony huffed as Steve gripped his hips. He let out a yelp as he was flipped over, feeling the boy slip from him only to shove back inside of him. "AH! STEVE!" He cried out, spreading his legs for his lover. "Fuck, yes, yes, god." He moaned as he arched his body off of the bed. "Take it Steve." he whimpered as he threw his head to the side.

Steve continued to thrust into Tony pleasure and lust taking over his body, Steve lifted one of Tony's legs and lifted it over his shoulder. The new angle helped Steve look for that one place-found it. Steve hit Tony's prostate over and over while sucking his neck "G-god, aaah-" Steve licked his ear sucking it gently "God i love you." Steve whimpered.  
Tony began to let out shrill whimpers, gasps, and moans as the boy began to hit his prostate over and over again. He had not felt pleasure like this in a long time. "God, Steve..." Tony whimpered, his cock leaking on his stomach. "I'm close, I'm gonna---" He grunted, unable to stop as his body arched off the bed, shooting his load all over his own body without even being touched. "AH--STEVE!" He cried out, his nails scratching at the boy's back. Hard enough to leave red welts. "I love you!" He whimpered, his cock still shooting slightly into the already pool of mess on his stomach as Steve rocked into him.  
Steve had never seen something so hot in his whole life, he leaned down and licked up Tony's cum "Mmm lovely." He felt Tony clench around him and it made Steve's dick jerk and shoot his loud. Steve panted heavily , kissing feather kisses over Tony's face "love...you..too.." He said softly pulling out of the other man pulling the condom off and tying it throwing it into a bin. Steve laid down next to Tony. "Hmmm." Steve snuggled into Tony.  
Tony grunted as he felt Steve's hips still, knowing he had come as well. "Steve." He huffed as he wrapped and arm around his lover. "Steve...that was...amazing..." He whispered.  
Steve bushed deeply, he nuzzled into Tony's neck then pulled back to look into his eyes "R-really?...." Steve gave a small smile "it felt perfect." Steve gave a shy flutter of his eyes and light blush across his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so yeah another cliff hanger , my friend got a headache so she needed a nap but we'll continue tomorrow my lovely Stony fans x stay tuned -gives cookie-


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky make up. Tony get's worried and angry , Steve and Tony have small argument but make up shortly after and hey who ever said you cant have sex in a classroom?

"Yeah. It was perfect." He kissed his lips softly before pulling back and pulling the blankets up over them. "Lets get some rest..." He purred. Soon he was starting to drift asleep, his arm draped around his lover. The week went by slowly, Friday finally coming up on them quickly. Bucky was alone this time when he approached Steve at his locker. "You know, I really hate to think our friendship is going to shit because your a faggot." He spoke.

Steve sighed closing his locker "Well it aint getting any better if you continue to call me a faggot Buck." Steve pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah well i thought my best friend would accept me for who i'am and not flow with the crowd guess i was wrong."  
"I just don't understand." Bucky said as he moved to stand in front of Steve, blocking his path away. "I mean, Steve..." Bucky huffed. "What is the football team gonna think?" He asked. "You think they wanna play with you now?" He looked him up and down. "They wont..."

Steve sighed "And i couldn't care less, wanna kick me off the team go ahead. I have other things to be good at that wont judge me. And anyway losing one of your best players anyway." Steve walked back the boy "I be who i'am and not change just because you guys don't like it."  
Bucky huffed, seeming a bit more, let hateful now that he was not around his other friends. "Steve...I'm trying to help you..." He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"What , really? what you want from me. To hide who i'am, just to win another match? to not get bullied? sorry to break it to you but I've been through far worse then a couple of names. Not that you'd know since you'd dumped me for those idiots you call friends." Steve growled,

Bucky's face furrowed into a growl as he pushed Steve up against the locker. "Unlike you, I have an image to uphold." He gritted his teeth. Everyone around them went about their business. He let his fingers brush over the boy's neck, feeling the raised flesh of the bruises. "You would be wise to let me help you." He spoke, his voice cool and smooth as silk.  
Steve narrowed his eyebrows , feeling a rush of anger he pushed Bucky back but more harshly then necessary "I don't need your help." Steve growled, "When you done being a asshole, let me know otherwise stay away from me." Steve glared before walking away, he went to the science lab and groaned throwing a beaker a bit too hard and it shattered "Now now Mr Rogers no need to take it out on inadamit objects." Bruce said appearing from nowhere  
"Oh...sir, im sorry. i just-" Steve let out a sigh "I got angry is all.So sorry i'll clean the mess up." Steve said,  
"with that i assume?" Bruce looked towards his palm that had pieces of glass sticking out and pouring with blood.   
"Oh.. i didn't realize." Steve said,   
"come here you silly boy." Bruce chuckled grabbing the first aid kit .

Bruce took about fifteen minutes taking care of Steve's hand, cleaning and wrapping it up.  
"There. Just don't do that anymore. We don't have many beakers left, and the budget wont come in til next year." He laughed as he patted Steve's shoulder. The class went by boringly as ever, Bruce showing the students how to mix and pour the chemicals needed to make the compound they were currently working on.  
Steve sat in his seat sighing just looking out the window he was getting bored easily , well bright side of life his last lesson was Art and he fucking loved it, he would just zone out when he drawled and just forget everything around him and just draw.

Tony sat staring out the window as well, bored as hell with his free class. There was nothing to do. He pulled out his phone, txting his lover. 'Steve, babe, I'm bored.' and then sent it. He felt so immature sometimes, but thank god Steve evened it all out.  
Steve always stayed in a empty classroom when he did art, help him concentrate and the teacher trusted him. It was the empty classroom in the older building on the other side of school, no one used it anymore well besides Steve. Steve was drawing his sketchbook when he got the text 'Hey, same i just drawing in the empty classroom in north side. Thought be easier for me to concentrate here. How about you? I miss you already and still got a hour to go grr.' Steve pressed send and smiled.

Tony smiled as he read the message. 'You know where else it is quiet? In here. In my classroom. Where anyone wont be for another hour. You should come here. Steve? I'm touching myself, where are you? ; )' Tony sent the text message laughing happily. He hoped that would reel him in.  
Steve swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt his cheeks burn red. He shuffled in his trousers suddenly very uncomfortable "i'm..uh..the empty classroom , uh would you like me to come and uh...keep you company?' Steve was nervous and his heart was pounding.

Gotcha. Tony smiled as he read the message. 'Well, you are more than welcome to come here and maybe help me out...?' He sent the message. He loved doing this. He knew he was on the more empty end of the classroom hall. He sighed as he felt his pants beginning to tighten.  
'well i'll be there as soon as i can.' Steve texted back his face heating up. Steve collected his stuff putting his stuff back in his bag,he was so nervous but so excited , Tony classroom was at the far end so hopefully no one would come until a hour . "Uh...hello?" Steve said slowly opening the door to his classroom his cheeks obviously bright pink.  
"Hey, babe." Tony smiled, pushed to his desk as if he was just grading papers and not texting his boyfriend telling him he was touching himself in his classroom. "What are you up to?" He played coy as he bit the end of his pen. "How about you shut and lock that door?"

Steve just looked at Tony for a moment before blinking his eyes then nodding "Um..art and uh stuff. What about you?" Steve shut the door and locked it, he licked his lips without even realizing it. He stood awkwardly at the door unsure of what to do. He took a couple of steps forward but he was now mid way between the door and Tony, There no windows in Tony's classroom it was a pretty old fashioned classroom.  
Tony smiled as he rested his hand in his lap. "Well, I'm not up to too much here, Steve." He smiled as he scooted back in his desk, showing the boy that his dick was hard and out between the zipper of his pants. "Not much, yet." he winked to the boy. "But you can help me out...."

Steve visibly swallowed , "How can i help?" Steve asked softly taking another step closer, his eyes going over Tony's body and making a heat begin to boil in his gut. Steve bit his lip looking at Tony then meeting his eyes.  
"Well, I was not joking when I told you that I'd like to fuck you one day in class." He winked, pulling a condom from his pocket, tossing it onto the desk. He smiled as he looked at Steve. He knew in the back of his mind this was about the stupidest thing he could have ever done, really. If they were to get caught, Tony could go to jail for a long time. He smirked, pushing the idea into the back of his mind.

Steve looked to the door then back to Tony, this was dumb . But there was no windows and the door was locked , the door was solid as well so no peeking through that either, Steve was getting hot just thinking about it. "Isn't this uh...risky?" Steve said but at the same time still walked to Tony side looking down at him.  
Tony bit his bottom lip, gripping himself in his hand, giving a soft stroke. "Steve." He whimpered, spreading his legs. "Steve, baby...I need you." he groaned out as he squeezed the head of his cock, pre cum pooling from it as he let out a gasp, as if he didn't know that would happen. He knew how to work the boy into his hands. He loved him so very much. "Mmmm....Steve." he whined, pouting his lips.

Steve body shivered and like a magnet he was drawn to Tony. Steve swallowed he slowly moved his hand and placed it on Tony's cheek slowly stroking it, his moans doing things to him no one else could do, he traced his fingers over Tony's lips then down his throat. "Mmm, Tonyy...God how do you do this to me.." Steve whined straddling the teachers legs. He grabbed the man's tie and pulled so his lips met his in a heated kiss. "Mmmm, always did fancy a guy in uniform." Steve purred , giving the tie a gentle tug to prove a point, "What you need me to do?" Steve licked over Tony's lips gently.

Tony moaned as the boy climbed into his lap, bucking up instantly. "Mmm." He smiled as he went forward with the tug of his tie, kissing the boy's lips sweetly. "I want you. I want you on me." He moaned as he began to kiss at the boy's neck, letting his hand run under the hem of his shirt, eventually pushing it up and over his head. "I want my cock deep inside you Steve, right here, right now, so every time I stand and teach I will remember that I fucked your sweet ass right here on my desk." He grunted, his cock dripping more pre cum down itself.

Steve moaned softly, trying not to be too loud wanting that so bad . Tony's words making his dick hard and strain against his boxers, he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and lent his head back giving the man for access to his neck "Mmm, Tony. God i want that too, i want that so bad. B-but we need to be quiet." Steve whimpered biting his lip.He wanted to thrust his hips down but he was trying to keep some sort of control on his brain.  
Tony moaned as he began to suck and bite at the boy's neck. He bit down hard, creating a new hickey on his neck next to the old ones. "Mmm." He hummed as he kissed at Steve's neck. "So perfect..." He smiled as he took his cock into his hand again. "Come on..." He bit his bottom lip. "Get undressed for me, babe. We have a little less than an hour, but don't rush it...I wanna see you strip." He winked to him.

"Mmm, O-ok." Steve slowly slipped off Tony's lap making sure to touch Tony's dick before slipping off. He stood up and slowly undid his belt pulling it from the loops he undid the zipped and slowly shimmering out of his jeans exposing his strong thighs , he hissed as he pulled his boxers down letting his dick spring free and exposing his tight ass. He sat on the edge of Tony's desk just slightly in front of Tony. "Gonna stare all day or you gonna get over here and give it to me?" Steve bite his lip with a smirk.  
Tony's cock throbbed with anticipation, standing and moving to lean over the boy to kiss him. "Mmm." He moaned into the kiss as he sucked on the boy's tongue. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them in. He continued to rub up against Steve, sucking on his fingers before pulling them back. "I didn't bring lube, sorry." He laughed as he rubbed his slicked up fingers against Steve's hole. "Fuck, I want you." he huffed as he began to push two fingers into the boy's hole.

Steve gasped biting his lip and gripping Tony by his suit "Aaah, fuck . want you so much.." Steve pushed against the fingers touching his ass whimpering shamerlessly. Steve leaned against Tony, thier lips so close not kissing just breathing each others air then Steve tongue came out and licked over Tony's lips slowly and into his mouth. "Sir, I've been a bad boy and need punishing.." Steve smirked sucking at Tony's neck , wrapping his legs around Tony's waist.  
Tony grunted as he continued to finger and stretch the boy's hole. "God you are so fucking hot." He moaned as he kissed at the boy's lips. "Bad?" He asked as he added a third finger inside of him. "Tell me...tell me how you have been so bad, baby?' He asked as he kissed at his neck.

Steve bucked against Tony pushing back , fucking himself on Tony's fingers. His own dick leaking with pre cum. "Mmm, well there's this certain person that i keep thinking about." Steve swallowed as his face heated more "Keep picturing him fucking me against his desk , his dick filling me completely" Steve closed his eyes tightly holding back a moan "Want him to fuck me so hard i feel it in class then i can go home and think about it so more and maybe just touch myself thinking about nothing but his sexy body on mine." Steve swallowed "Always wanted to fuck in a bath , water caressing our bodies while i ride his dick." Steve choked on breath when he realized he just let one of his dreams slip out.

"When did you get such a filthy mouth?" Tony smiled as he gripped the boy's chin, pushing his fingers in further, curling them to hit that sweet spot within the boy's hole. "Mmm...such a dirty mouth." He pulled him up by his face to kiss him as he slowly removed his fingers. "You know what..." He smiled as he kissed at his neck as he positioned himself. "What if I just fuck you like this?" He rubbed the head of his weeping cock against his stretched hole, slightly pushing in. He was not sure how Steve felt about having sex without protection. He never really pushed it.  
Steve bite his lip licking his lips "And you know what i say?" Steve pushed back against Tony's dick, running his hands through Tony's hair "I say hurry up and do it already before the bell rings." Steve growled kissing Tony ounce more licking into his mouth .

Tony let a groan slip past his lips as the head of his cock slipped into Steve's hole, unprotected, nothing between him and the heat that was his lovers insides. "MM!" He grunted into the kiss as he pushed in further, starting a slow pace. "Fuck---Oh my god." Tony moaned as he threw his head back. "Steve---Steve." He moaned as he moved forward, still thrusting as he began to kiss the boy passionately.  
Steve had never felt this before, nothing stopping them just Steve and Tony. Connected through heat and love, Steve gripped onto Tony."T-tony, y-your being too loud Aah-ahh." Steve moaned softly, his mouth hanging open as he panted heavily, his dick bobbing against his stomach he was not going to last long ever nerve in his body was on fire. "When we get hom-i mean back to your place.." Steve swallowed down his dry throat "I want you to fuck me like this, so we can be loud." Steve whimpered, holding Tony close as possible.

Tony was biting his lip, trying hard to keep back the moans that were escaping his lips either way. "Sorry." he grunted as he thrusted harder. "Fuck, god damn, I'm going to tear you up when we get back to the house." He moaned as he pulled back, his hand on the back of Steve's head, pulling him up slightly as he continued to fuck up into him. He knew the bell would ring soon if he was not careful. "Fuck, come for me babe." he spoke as he bent down, kissing his lips deeply.  
"Aaahhh Tony ohhh god" Steve muffled his moan in Tony's neck as he moaned cumming down his own chest , he clenched around Tony's cock. He gripped onto Tony's back and hair, before kissing Tony again to try and muffle his moans. He groaned as he quivered and panted "Come on Tonnyyy, fill me. Make me yours." Steve purred into his ear.  
Tony let out a shrill cry, unable to stiffen it back, the sound filling the room as he quickly came, filling his lover up to the point of it spilling out onto his desk as he pulled back a bit. "Oh my god, STEVE!" He cried out, gripping the boy's hips, thrusting a few more times, making a bigger mess.

"Well your such a loud mouth sir." Steve panted but a smile grew slowly, he slapped Tony's shoulder playfully. He slowly pulled of Tony's dick cum dripping down his leg, he grabbed tissue from the box on Tony's desk cleaning up their mess and Steve's ass. Steve couldn't help it and leaned down and licked the cum off Tony's dick before rubbing it down with a tissue, he pulled his clothes back on. Steve smiled at Tony's ruffled flushed expression. "Mmm hello mr sexy," Steve grinned, "Makes me wanna skip out last lesson knowing what your gonna do to me but i can wait...i think." Steve smirked, kissing Tony's lips gently "Love you." Steve smiled, fixing his ruffled hair.  
Tony grunted as he was pushed slightly, and especially when Steve pulled off of his cock. He watched the boy clean up and there was just something about the way he did it that made the act itself so hot. "Damn." He smiled as he watched Steve clean himself off. He nearly lost his footing when Steve got down and sucked his own cock clean and wiping it down. "God dammit." He huffed as he was quickly dressed. "Good lord, you are lucky I don't just kidnap you and take you to the house." He laughed as he fell back in his seat. "Shit..." he huffed, out of breath. "And about ten minutes until the bell." He winked.

Steve grinned fixing the teacher's devilish hair "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Steve smirked leaning down and kissing the teacher softly, "Mmm,i'll see you later handsome." Steve straightened his jacket , and smiled back at Tony then turned around just to check that Tony's desk and floor was completely clean god they really did make a mess made Steve smile remembering what just happened.  
"See you, beautiful." Tony winked to him as he straightened his tie and sat down. Once Steve was gone, he took a deep breath, laughing slightly. "Holy shit...I can't believe I just did that." He laughed as he began to get his lesson ready for the next class. 

In the hallway, bucky began to close in on Steve. "A new hickey?" He thumped at Steve's neck. "Please don't tell me you fucked someone here, Steve." He teased. Well, at least he wasn't with his friends to make it worse.  
Steve huffed "What do you want Bucky." Steve looked at Bucky with a slight glare in his eye, he really did not want to go from awesome orgasum with boyfriend to dickhead of a friend conversation. Steve hit Bucky's hand away "Do you mind?I'm not something to be poked."

Bucky laughed. "Listen, I'm trying to understand you more." He teased him. "You took a total 180 on me." He complained. "It's like, one minute everything is fine, and then the next you tell me you like sucking cock." He huffed. "I just don't think this is you, Steve." He told him.  
Steve wiped his forehead , "I've felt like this for a long time buck, but i never told anyone because i was afraid of what they'd think. Captain of the football team being gay ...i was worried back then but now i know i cant keep worrying what others think and by the way you and your friends now treat me i know exactly who my real friends are." Steve crossed his arms.  
Bucky huffed and shook his head. "Steve...you know you're my best friend..." He started. He put his hand on Steve's shoulder, gripping slightly. "If this is who you really are...then that is great." He spoke. "Just...you know I don't agree with this 100 percent yet...and I'm trying." He nodded. "Just...forgive me being a dick for two seconds, you know that is how I handle things."

Steve sighed "Ok, Buck i forgive you, your my best friend too. And...it hurt that i might lose you , i don't want to lose you as a best friend, i'm still same old Steve Rogers, just my interests have changed. I wont bring up the subject or anything until your ok with it." Steve gave a soft smile and nudged Bucky's shoulder slightly "Just miss my best friend is all."  
Bucky smiled. "Thanks." He huffed as he pulled Steve into a quick hug. He patted his back as he pulled away, smiling softly. "You too Buck?" One of his friends passed with a football in his hand, tossing it as they laughed at the two. "How about you shut the fuck up before I come over there and shove that thing up your ass!" Bucky yelled at them. "Alright, calm down." The man guy shook his head, continued to walk down the hall to the gym. Bucky huffed, turning and looking to Steve. "I got your back, buddy." He patted his cheek.

Steve smiled softly, a light blush "Thanks Bucky." Steve hugged him ounce more before letting go, Natasha came running up to Steve panting slightly "Nat are you ok?" Steve said worried, "I-its...its Thor . Some of the older years started bullying him for being a foreign exchange student and im worried hes gonna blow and things is gonna get bad." Natasha look panicked, "Ok, show me where he is." Steve looked to bucky and gave a reassuring smile before he followed Natasha.

Steve raced following Natasha , he saw the kids saying things while Thor clenched his jaw and fists, Natasha beat the boys up (no literally) kicking their asses, while Steve knelt down in front of Thor where he was on the floor, "Hey buddy look at me" Steve said while Thor was rattling with anger, Steve put his forehead against Thor's "Take a deep breath, in , out, in , out nice and cool." Steve said calmly and slowly Thor's breathing returned to normal and he slowly opened his eyes. "You ok buddy?" Steve smiled sitting back , Thor nodded "Thank you friend." Thor gave a shaky smile, Steve gave him a hand up and Natasha jumped into both of them causing them both to laugh .

A few minutes later, Principal Fury stepped in, followed by the boys who just got their asses handed to them by Natasha. "Someone want to explain what's going on here?" He asked, looking down to the three seemingly happy students. "That's them, sir." One boy holding his nose pointed to Natasha. "We were just talking and the next thing we knew---BAM---she was beating us up." The other said. Of course, that isn't what happened at all, but Fury was not aware of this. He looked to Natasha, who was known for her attitude and short temper. "This true?" He looked at her.

"Only partly!" Natasha growled narrowing her eyes at them again, "Sir, these kids were aggravating and teasing Thor for his background and where he comes from , turning his appearance into some sort of joke which could be filed as being racist. Making fun of someone because of where their from yes Natasha may have got physical with them, but that was so i could calm down Thor or else they'd be in a lot more damage then they already are." Steve explained. "Yep that's pretty much what happened." Natasha nodded.  
Fury looked at them, shaking his head. "Natasha, suspended." He pointed behind him. "Fighting is not allowed on school grounds, and you know this, so get your stuff together, and get to the office. Now." He spoke. The boys behind him began to laugh. "You four, suspended from the football team for a week." he stated, making them all groan. "Thor, Steve, suspended for the rest of the day. Get packing." He spoke as he turned to leave.

Steve rolled his eyes "Well that is hardly even fair." Natasha flexed her hands "Yeah well that Fury for you, fucking idiot." Natasha groaned, "I do not understand but we did nothing wrong." Thor said , "Yeah well apparently you get shit for being good come on buddy.I'll walk back with you guys." Steve put his arms around Thor and Natasha and walked home with them. When Steve got home he just watched Tv , he installed new locks on the front and back doors just to be safe. He then went upstairs and began sketching to relax his mind.  
Tony began to worry once more when he realized Steve was not coming to class. He handed out the test he promised they would all take then headed to the private bathroom. He pulled out his phone, a bit angry. 'Steve, where are you? You can't keep missing my class like this.' He sent it, not meaning for it to sound harsh, but he was sure that it did.  
Steve sent back 'Well its not like i mean for it to happen, you think i dont know that? i got sent home for calming down Thor stopping him from killing kids , So sorry if being a good friend does such things.' Steve sent back he huffed as his pencil broke ounce more from the strain he was putting on it "Fuck.." Steve groaned just falling back on the bed and sighing.  
Tony read the message, his anger building slightly. 'Steve, this is the second time in a week that you got suspended. If it happens again, they will try to make you take summer school or just hold you back all together. I just like knowing whats going on, you could be dead in a ditch somewhere for all I know.' He sighed as he read the message. 'Look...I love you, I'm sorry for snapping, I just worry, alright?'

'forget about it then, stop worrying about me then. Don't worry yourself over me. Not important anyway.' Steve felt sad , he put the phone on the side and wiped a watery eye, he sniffled . He knew it was bad and he knew he would get in trouble hell he already knew he sucked in science he didn't need to fail another subject as well. Steve just lent against his wall on his bed and slowly sighed letting his eyes close.  
Tony was slightly shocked at the boy's attitude. He was going to write back, but he knew that might just make things worse right now. He sighed sadly, slipping the phone into his pocked before heading out to teach the class after the test was done. 

When the bell finally rang, Tony got up and sadly got packed. He headed straight to his house, sighing as he sat down, taking his phone out. 'I came straight home, something tells me that you didn't wanna see me anyways.' he sent the message sadly.  
'Never said i didn't...' the message he sent back. Steve was curled up in his bed . 'i understand if your busy or something...you don't have to see me if you don't want to." Steve wrote back, his sketchpad page consisted of Tony right now.

'Its not that, you snapped at me, basically calling yourself worthless. I don't like that. I wanna be here to help you, babe. But you have to let me know whats going on. I'm not a mind reader.' He sent the message with a huff, sprawling out on the couch.  
'Yeah i know, I'm sorry. My day just kinda sucked being sent home for doing the right thing. You think i don't know that i need to be there in your class. And that why i was annoyed. I'm sorry for snapping at you , you didn't deserve it. I know your just looking out for me.' he sent back , his eyes drooping slightly.

'Steve, you just need to let me know things. I'm glad you did the right thing, babe, I really am. But when I wait for you and you don't show up and you don't let me know, then that honestly worries me...' He huffed as he looked the text over. 'I just worry about you...I just wanna make sure you are okay. If you want me to...I'll come get you.'  
'I'm sorry next time i'll tell you. Uh...you can if your not busy i'm home alone . I wouldn't want to disturb you if your busy or anything.' Steve replied , a small smile playing on his face.

Tony rolled his eyes, saying nothing back as he stood with a smile, heading to his lover's house. He knew he loved the boy, and he knew the boy loved him. This was normal, fighting...or at least arguing. He smiled as he pulled into the driveway. He got out and walked into the house, going up to Steve's room. "Hey, beautiful.." He smiled winking to his lover.

Steve looked up and smiled softly, "H-hey." Steve was sat on his bed with his legs crossed and sketchpad by his feet. Pencil in his hand, he hadn't thought to close the sketchpad either. "How was your day?" Steve asked.  
Tony said nothing as he quickly jumped on the bed, pushing Steve back to kiss him. He pushed at his chest so he laid back. "Shh..." He spoke kissing the boys lips. "I just wanna kiss you..." And he did, wrapping his arms around Steve, pulling him up into a tight hug.

Steve gasped slightly surprised by the man suddenly jumping at him, but soon shut up when he pressed his lips to his. He snaked his arms around Tony's neck his hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck "I got no problem with that." Steve mumbled against his lips. Steve unwound his legs and let Tony lay between them.  
"You are so perfect, I'm sorry I snapped." He admitted, pulling at Steve's legs to wrap them tighter around his waist. "I love you." He smiled, running his hand through his lovers blonde hair.

Steve purred lightly "I love you too Tony, I'm sorry for not telling you where i was, i swear i'll do it next time." Steve nodded determined to not worry Tony again. He closed his eyes in content when Tony brushed his hair with his hands, he loved it. He slowly opened his baby blues and smiled at Tony, "I missed you." Steve said softly.  
Tony smiled as he settled between the boys legs, nuzzling at his neck. "I love you." He smiled weakly. "I just want you to know, that no matter what happens between us...I will always love you." He kissed his lips tenderly.

Steve wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tight "I love you too, no matter what. And i mean that with all my heart." Steve said softly, his cheeks a slightly pink . He ran a hand through the man's hair petting it gently . "You ok?" he asked after a while.  
"Yes." He smiled. "I'm fine." He spoke happily. "I just wanna stay like this forever." He smiled as he bent back down, kissing his lips. "I think I might call in tomorrow..." He admitted. "I think you should too...have an us day."

"Mmm, that sounds nice." Steve said with a soft smile playing on his lips. brushing the hair from Tony's face. He ran his fingertips along Tony's beard feeling the different contrast against his fingertips "That sounds great actually." Steve lent up and pecked Tony's cheek then laid back down. "Well i cant do forever......" He said but then he smiled "Well hello, i might need to pee at some point." He joked with a smile, "But i CAN love you forever if you'll settle for that instead?" Steve gave a playful smile.

Tony laughed softly as he moved, allowing the boy the ability to move if he wished. "Well, I don't think people will really notice if we were gone." He nodded. "We just need to make sure you don't keep getting beat up." He laughed, rubbing a small cut on his cheek from his father. "Someone is gonna think I did that to you." He huffed with a weak smile.  
"Don't be stupid." Steve nudged his side, "your my hero not my enemy ." Steve smiled softly, leaning up and kissing the man sweetly, while stroking his hair. "Pfft and anyway i could TOTALLY beat you in a wrestling match." Steve smirked playfully with a grin.

Tony nodded. He had no doubt about that. Steve was a big guy. For how young he really was, he was huge. Bigger than Tony really. He scoffed as he rolled the boy over on top of him, allowing his hands to grip his hips. "Well, maybe you and I could have a little match of our own?" He winked to him. "Naked." He laughed.  
A slow grin spread across his face, he grabbed Tony by the wrists and pinned them above his head, he leaned down so his lips were inches from Tony's. "Mmm, i like the sound of that. Think you can handle me?" Steve teased with a soft look in his eyes.

"I don't know." Tony smiled, flexing his wrists in the boy's hands. "I think I can handle you just fine." He bit his bottom lip with a wink, bucking up enough to cause Steve to fall forward so that their lips crashed together.  
Steve groaned in the kiss almost melting against Tony's body beneath him. He licked into his mouth sucking the other man's tongue (little trick he learnt from the man) Steve let go of Tony's wrists and instead entwined their fingers.  
Tony gripped his hand as he kissed him again, the room filling with moans and panting. "So..." He pulled back, catching his breath. "I think we should get naked now." He nodded, speaking like it was just the most normal thing to say to someone. "yeah...naked." He laughed softly. "Come on...mmm..." He rutted up against his lover, biting his bottom lip.  
Steve grunted, his mouth falling open and letting out a breathy moan as he felt Tony rut against him. "Mmm, Tonyyy..." Steve licked his lips , "Naked huh? like full body naked or rip your shirt off naked?" Steve teased, he just liked making Tony talk. He leaned down and grabbed Tony's tie gripping it and pulling him forward slightly to kiss him then mouth at his jaw and neck.

Tony smiled as he kissed him again. "I don't care. I just need to see your prefect body." He hummed in contentment as he rutted against him again. "I'm so hard for you, Steve." He blurted. "It's all for you." He smiled as he kissed him once more.  
Steve moaned against his lips , rutting down on Tony's hips "Mmm, you need some help there sir? you seem to be all wound up." Steve undid Tony's buttons on his shirt one by one his lips following his fingers while his other hand undid the belt on Tony's trousers.  
Tony let out a grunt. "Yeah." He nodded. "Come on." he huffed as he arched up slightly. "Come one, Steve, you keep teasing me." He laughed weakly. He loved this boy so much. The way he moved, talked, made love to him. It drove him wild. Only Steve could do this to him.

"Mm, maybe I've missed you since our little get together in your classroom this morning." Steve smiled, against the skin of his stomach . Steve pulled the belt off and undid the zipper pulling them down his thighs "Mmm you know how good you taste on my tongue?" Steve said, licking at the skin of his hips and inside of his thighs pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin. "What should i do for my hardworking lover , hm?" Steve literally did not recognize himself right now. His cheeks were blushing but his voice was so seductive.

Tony was not sure what had gotten into Steve right now, but he loved it. The way the boy's voice sounded was so...amazing. It got him hot and hard, just thinking of the things that Steve would do for him. "God." he huffed, tossing his head back against the pillow. "Do whatever you want to me." He ran a hand through Steve's hair, tugging slightly. He whimpered and arched off the bed as he felt Steve's lips on his thighs again. His cock began to drip with pre cum, already so turned on from his lover's mouth and words.  
Steve smirked against his lover's skin. "Mmm, yes sir." he purred, before pulling down his damp boxers and seeing his lover's rock hard dick in front of his face. "Mmmm." Steve licked the sides nuzzling the sides. He licked the vein across the side and sucked it. He then licked the pre-cum off the head and began sucking his lovers dick.

Tony shut his eyes, his mouth falling open in a silent moan as he arched off the bed, trying to not buck his hips to violently. "Oh, fuck. Steve." He huffed, his hand running through the boy's hair. "Yes...suck me." He moaned. "Suck me, babe...god I love your mouth." He whimpered as he bit his bottom lip.  
Steve shivered with the words dripping from Tony's mouth he felt himself harden in his trousers."MMmmhmm." he hummed sending vibration against Tony's cock. He took him in further while his other hand open his own trousers and began to jerk himself off in rhythm with the thrusts of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my friend got ill and we had to stop there but the next chapter will be up soon. Hope your enjoying the story so far :3


	4. It's just teasing, can that be so bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony been keeping the secret to themselves, Steve cant seem to keep his hands off Tony and Tony cant seem to stop teasing the boy he loves so very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :/

Tony moaned, letting his head fall back again. "Come on babe..." He tugged at Steve's hair. "You want to fuck me?" He asked, making the boy look up to him with his cock in his mouth. It really was a sight to see. "Yeah? Would you like that?" He asked, licking his lips.  
Steve grinned and licked his lips, slowly letting go of Tony's dick "Mmm, Yeah. I wanna do that." He crawled back up and kissed Tony's neck and pressed wet open mouthed kisses to the soft skin. He slid his hand down to Tony's ass.  
Tony arched of the bed after feeling Steve curl his fingers. "Oh god--!" He huffed, his hands moving to grip at his lover's back, scratching at the skin. "Please...more." he begged, turning his head to kiss at Steve's neck. "I need you inside of me." He huffed, nipping at the shell of Steve's ear. "AH!" he arched, feeling steve's fingers curl against his prostate. "Yes--" He whimpered, turning his head back against the pillow.

Steve moaned hearing Tony's hot breath touch his ear and the sweet noises dripping from his lips making Steve rock hard."Mmm yes Tony a-anything for you." Steve added a third and thrusted the fiengers in and out. He then pulled them out ounce Tony was stretched "Y-you ready?" He asked kissed Tony's lips . He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside until he was fully seated, he moved So Tony was straddling him.  
Tony was in heaven. He did not even remember being moved at this point. He huffed, opening his eyes looking down to Steve below him. "You want me to ride you?" Tony huffed, his breath catching like he had just ran a race. "Tell me." He leaned down, clenching around Steve's cock as he did. "Tell me what you want me to do." Tony moaned, nipping at Steve's chest. He knew Steve was getting more and more use to the idea of sex and dirty talk. He was his first everything, so he knew to take it slow. He also knew that soon, Steve would be a dirty little sex fiend if he had anything to do with it.

Steve slowly smiled , He put his hands on Tony's thighs and gripped tightly like it was a lifeline. "God Tonyyy. Yes i want you t-to ride me Please." Steve whimpered thrusting his hips up wantonly . "Please, please please." Steve licked his lips and leaned his head back and moaned softly.  
Tony smiled, pulling back. He loved the way Steve was so new to everything. It drove him made. "Anything for you, babe." he smirked, using his kneese to lift to himself off of Steve's cock almost completely. A shudder ran through him, causing him to shake slightly. "Yes..." He huffed, sinking back down onto him.  
Steve dug his heels into the bed to push himself up and push up into Tony each time. "Mmmm, Yes Tony...Mmm, feels so gooooddd." Steve purred. running his hands up and down Tony's chest and down to his rock hard cock.

Tony bucked against Steve's hand, letting him know just how much he needed him. Never in a million years would he ever think that he'd do any of the things that he had done with Steve. Especially with a student. "Fuck--Yes." Tony moaned, arching from his lover's cock once more only to plow back down onto him.  
Steve threw his head back and moaned, god never did he feel so alive whenever he was with Tony and he didnt mean just the sex although the sex was fucking amazing. Steve was glad tony was his first and he prayed his last and only. He stroked Tony's dick in time with his thrusts. He found Tony's prosate and hit it everytime he thrusted up.  
Tony knew he would not last much longer after a few minutes passed. "Yes-Yes-give it to me babe--give it to---AH!" He shouted, arching off of Steve's cock one last time to fall back onto him as he came, coating his lovers' hand, stomach, and chest with his seed. "Fu-uck." He cursed, bucking into his hand a few more times. "S-Steve..." He whimpered.  
Steve felt Tony cummed and clench around him and his vision went black as he cummed long and hard. He thrusted couple more times milking his climax before slowing down and panting heavily, he slowly pulled out and kissed Tony's head. "Wow....cant believe i just had sex in my bedroom in a single bed....with my teacher...with my lover." Steve smiled to himself looking at the ceiling.

his cheeks so red to look at Tony at the moment.  
Tony fell forward, moving to lay next to his lover. "Fuck." He huffed, smiling to Steve. "I love you so much, babe." His hand moved to cup against Steve's face. "I don't know what I would do without you." He shook his head, moving forward to kiss at his cheek. "I need you..." he admitted.  
Steve heart did a flip , "I need you too Tony, i always have and im glad you are with me now...i-i guess dreams do come true....well wet ones anyway." Steve put a bit of a joke at the end but laughed lightly. and smiled kissed Tony's forehead "Love you."  
Tony could not help but laugh as he kissed the boys head. "I love you..." he sighed. He was utterly content with just laying there with Steve. It was comforting. "You wanna stay here and rest or go to my house?" He asked, slightly wanting to stay and sleep.  
"Hmm, we can....rest...for a ...bit." He yawned and before he knew it he was curled up spooning Tony from behind the blankets wrapped around him, luckily Tony had locked the door behind him when he came in earlier. Steve held him close.

Tony nodded, saying nothing more as he moved to get closer to his lover. He shut his eyes and before he knew it, he was out like a light.  
Tony held his clothes in his arms, walking into the living room, towel still wrapped around his waist as he dripped onto the floor. "Who was that, babe?" He asked. He barely caught the conversation from the bathroom, but all he knew it was Bucky. Tony wasn't sure if he liked that kid or not yet. He knew that he gave his lover a hard time.  
"Hm, how Bucky wants me to go to a party. And i hate parties they always get drunk and girls are so touchy feely and its annoying." Steve groaned and rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes and groaned. "I dont wanna go, but Bucky will be pissed if i dont." Steve sighed.  
"Come on, beautiful." Tony sat his clothes down on the back of the couch, moving to lean down to Steve on the floor. "Stay in with me tonight and go to the next one." He spoke, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I know you don't like them." he nodded, kissing his temple.

Steve leaned his head against Tony's , Oh no Tony was doing that thing, where he persuade him to do things by being all sweet and sexy, but it kinda worked. Dammit. Steve got up slowly. and put his finger to his lip, he crossed his arm over his chest. "Hmm...i dunno...you sure? wouldn't bucky be pissed if i didn't go..." Steve really didnt wanna go.  
"To hell with Bucky." Tony smirked, moving to stand in front of his lover, taking his hand and kissing it. "How about this then?" Tony smiled, pulling the towel from his hips, letting it fall to the floor. "You can go to the party..." He took a step back, holding his arms out as if he was displaying his body for some kind of prize. "Or..." He smirked, walking a bit closer to him again. "You can stay home and let me fuck you..." He purred, his hands wrapping around Steve's neck. "Or you could fuck me again..." He smiled, kissing Steve's neck. Oh he had him now. "No..." He laughed softly. "No no. What was I thinking?" He grabbed the towel, bending over and showing his ass off to the boy. "Bucky is clearly more important." He laughed again, wrapping the towel around his waist, turning to face Steve once more.

Steve heart belted and his dick twitched in interest his cheeks were red and his eyes were dilated. Oh my god Tony's body was fucking beautiful. He grabbed Tony's towel and pulled it away leaving Tony stood there naked, he looked him up and down and licked his lips, he was suddenily very turned on. "Mmmm." Steve purred , his eyes were looking over Tony's body drinking in every small detail and glazed like a animal watching their prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, -sigh- it annoys me too , but my friend is busy . but hopefully i can get to continue it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i will be updating this, sorry about the cliff hanger but you wont have to wait long hopefully thank you for reading and please share this story thank you X3 -gives cookie-


End file.
